Love Story
by Offensivebunny
Summary: [KakaIru]Kakashi has a crush on Iruka, Iruka thinks Kakashi is annoying. It's a slow road to love, let's just hope I don't move too fast.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning: Yaoi as in boy/boy love, implied het and depending on what kind of respones I get I may put some yuri in here too. I will not go into any detail about the other couples.

Author's Notes..can be** skimmed **but please glance through at the very least.

If there are any spelling mistakes or someone seems out of character please let me know, and be specific. My tiny mind cannot handle vagueness. Also no flames please. I've always gone by the saying that if you have nothing nice to say then don't say it at all. No flames please, if there is something here you don't like, don't let me know. Ignorance is bliss.

If you have any ideas that you think might be good for this story, share please. I'm always looking for new ideas, plus I want to drag this out as long as I can, so that would help a lot. However if I don't use your idea please don't feel offended, I still have somewhat of an idea where I want this to go.

Thank you very much for considering to read my story. I would really appreciate reviews, seeing as this is my first story here. I'll be happy with a "nice" or "cute" or whatever just let me know that you liked it.

Also special thank you to my sister Tishi, who puts up with my constant nagging for her to read and help. This chapter is only partly beta-ed since Tishi was on the phone when I posted it at...2:30 am.

Now enough of my rambling, please read!

* * *

'I'm so bored." Thought Iruka, sitting at the missions desk, waiting for a report. Kakashi's mission report was late, as per usual and Iruka not for the first time wished that the jounin would hand things on time. Then he could go home and finish cleaning out his attic. He'd been working on that dusty old room for the past two months. There were generations worth of things in there, his parents' things, his grandparents' things, his great grandparents' things and even some form their grandparents. He'd found a katana, it had been owned by his grandfather and was still in excellent condition. Iruka had taken to practicing with it almost daily. 

It was a beautifully crafted, the handle was dark blue like the shinobi uniforms. There were two red jewels imbedded where blade met handle, one on each side. A silver line ran down the middle of the handle, and running up to the blade through the middle of the jewels. It reminded him of a certain silver haired, late jounin.

Sighing again, Iruka laid his head in his crossed arms on the desk. So much for cleaning his attic tonight. He felt like he could fall asleep right then and there. He heard a throat being cleared and jerked his head up. He stared wide eyed at the man in front of him for a moment before his expression turned to a scowl with a blush at being caught falling asleep.

"You're late." Iruka growled at his superior, not caring to seem polite for this tardy, un-responsible jounin. "Your report, jounin-_sama_?"

"So _touchy_ Iruka-sensei." Kakashi grinned under his mask at the younger man, "Something bothering you?"

"Yeah, you." His scowl darkened and he leaned forward a little, and in an almost seductive voice asked, "_your report, jounin-sama_?"

"Right here, _sensei_." Kakashi replied, his voice low and husky. He too was leaning in further. Tan hands ripped the report from his, their faces were so close now, Iruka could feel the heat emanating from the older man. He felt his cheeks burn, what an awkward situation this would be if someone were to walk in at that particular moment. Then his fears were realized.

"Iruka-sensei are you still here? I need to talk to...you...about something?" Another Academy teacher stood red faced in the doorway. She stared wide eyed at the pair that seemed too close to just be having a regular conversation. "I'm sorry to have interrupted you, this can wait until tomorrow."

"This isn't what it looks like." Iruka hastily spluttered, the blush on his cheeks reddening even further.

"Um alright, sorry I'll talk to you tomorrow Iruka-sensei."

"Yeah." He smiled and waved sheepishly at her while she walked out of the door. As soon as she was outside of hearing range her turned to Kakashi, "You didn't have to get so close!"

"You started it!" Kakashi shot back looking indignant, or as indignant as he could with only his one eye showing. Iruka growled.

"You kept, ugh whatever. Look I'm tired and I just want to go home, so good-bye Kakashi-sensei." He waved at the older man, signaling him to leave. And leave he did.

"Alright, good-bye." Iruka thought it could have been a huff, but with Kakashi's bored voice it was hard to tell. Kakashi walked out of the missions room. He briskly hopped up onto a nearby roof and dashed to his apartment. He leapt from roof to roof, feeling in a mad rush to get home.

Upon closing the door to his apartment he fell back against it and slid tothe floor. He dug his hands into his hair and tugged, frustrated with himself. 'Why didn't I stay further away, ruined yet another possibility of...of..._something_ with Iruka.' He sighed to himself. When had he become so melodramatic? Surely Iruka wasn't mad at him, just flustered that they were caught. His mind drifted back to that moment, they had been _so_ close. He could have just tilted his head a little further and their lips would have met. This little crush wasn't feeling as little as it was before.

Pulling himself up he took off his hitai-ate and vest. He stripped out of his shirt and shoes, his pouch and shuriken holster set on the coffee table. Left in just his mask and pants he shuffled into the bathroom straight down the hall. Door locked, he stripped himself of his remaining clothing and turned on the shower knobs to test the temperature. As soon as the temperature was satisfactory he stepped into it and pulled the plain white shower curtain back into place.

'He obviously doesn't like me, one reason is because I'm never really nice to him. Another reason is because I'm always late to hand in my reports' He sighed once again and squirted a bit of shampoo into his palm and scrubbing it into his messy hair. 'I would be on time, but I like to see if he'll wait for me. I like knowing that he is there for the sole purpose of meeting me, even if it's for something as mundane as a missions report.' As he finished washing himself and dressing he grinned. Iruka was such a tease, even if he didn't realize it, he was. 'You can't look me in the eye with that tone of voice and _blush_ like that without teasing me.'

He fell back into his bed with a smile on his face. There had to be some way to let Iruka know about his feelings without scaring the younger man off. But what exactly were his feelings? He liked Iruka, found him interesting, he also found the chuunin to be attractive and every time he saw that blush he had to resist kissing those red stained cheeks. It must be a crush. Kakashi had a crush on Iruka.

* * *

Thank you so much! Please review, tell me what you think! 

Iruka will not always be mad so he's not going to be mean to Kakashi all the time.

I'm so excited for this! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, DEFINITELY not me.

Warning: Yaoi! That is all...

Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi quickly dodged an old man, running down the street with a box of fruit. He chuckled quietly to himself and continued on his way. His grocery list hadn't been as long that week, understandable since he'd been out on a mission and had only returned the day before he handed in his report. 

His senses perked up when he felt a familiar presence nearby. Quickly glancing around he found the source and leapt into a tree, hidden from view. He held his breath as Iruka walked by, arms full of groceries looking almost as if he was going to fall over from the weight. He desperately wanted to go down there and help the younger man, but couldn't bring himself to. He was sure if he did, that he would end up saying something to insult Iruka. He'd insulted the younger man enough times already.

Iruka was heading down the road at a swift pace and Kakashi was sure to lose him at the next corner. Ignoring the voice in the back of his head screaming 'STALKER!' he followed him. Iruka walked down the street, every so often shifting the bag in his arms. Kakashi spotted Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walking towards Iruka only a moment before Naruto made them heard.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto waved frantically to his former teacher with a huge fox grin on his face. Iruka shifted his grocery bag once again so that he could see the three genin. He grinned at them all.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun." His smile was beautiful, Kakashi sighed. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're going to the book store." Sakura replied with a smile, "There was this book that Ino-pig was telling me about that I wanted to read."

"I'm going to check out comic books!" Naruto whooped. "Sakura-chan says there are some about ninja!"

"Dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes.(1) Naruto shot a glare at the stoic boy and opened his mouth to say something rude, but was cut off.

"I need to get home now," He nodded to his grocery bag, " but you guys have fun." Iruka smiled at the three teens and headed on his way.

"Bye-bye Iruka-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura waved back at him with Sasuke in tow.

"Bye." Iruka called back, heading on his way with Kakashi following in the trees. They quickly reached Iruka's home. It was a small house packed between many others, Kakashi memorized the address and how it looked. Iruka set down the groceries next to the door and unlocked it. Picking up his groceries again he walked into his home. Kakashi was about to move to a perch outside Iruka's window when he felt a familiar presence nearby. He tilted his head to peer in the direction they were coming from and saw Sasuke leaping onto the branch in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked accusingly, his eyes narrowing.

"Good morning to you too Sasuke-kun." Kakashi's eye curved up in an exaggerated smile.

"What are you doing, Kakashi-sensei?" The dark haired teen tried again sounding more forceful.

"I'm talking to you." Kakashi cocked his head to the side in a thoughtful manner. "What are you doing?"

"Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke growled irritably.

"Alright, you win." His eye curved up, "I was chasing a raccoon." He glanced up the tree sadly, " That was my favourite kind of pocky too." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Obviously he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of his teacher.

"Whatever." The teen turned to leave.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura hollered and Sasuke cringed.

"Bye." And Kakashi teleported away.

He appeared in his kitchen, put away his groceries grabbed his favourite book and headed back out the door. He set out for his favourite spot to read, it was a large tree in the forest with this one large branch that was the perfect shape to sit on comfortably. He was about to leap onto his branch but was stopped by a loud yell.

"THERE YOU ARE KAKASHI-SENSEI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Kakashi sighed tiredly and glanced back at the green beast of Konoha. Then without any kind of greeting he jumped up onto the branch and settled down to read.

"Damn you Kakashi-sensei! Answer Me!" Gai shook his fist up at the silver haired man who merely rolled his eyes.(2)

"I'm trying to read." Gai's hands flew to the sides of his head as if to ward off a headache.

"Kaka-"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Gai was cut off by Iruka who was jogging towards them, "Kakashi-sensei! I finally found you, Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

"Eh?" Iruka caught Kakashi's attention, "What does the old hag want?"

"I don't know what _Hokage-sama_ wants." Iruka replied, emphasizing Tsunade's respectful title in a educating tone.

"Why did she send you?" Kakashi asked but Gai decided to finally intervene.

"Kakashi-sensei and I were about to battle!" He boomed with a grin on his face.

"Sorry Gai-sensei. She says it's urgent." Iruka scratched the bridge of his nose, "Something about a mission?"

"Alright, thank you Iruka-sensei." Kakashi nodded to the chuunin and disappeared.

"No...problem?" He shrugged, "See you around Gai-sensei."

"Yes, see you around, Iruka-sensei!" Que nice guy pose. Iruka smiled and waved as he left. Once out of earshot he grumbled to himself, After returning home that morning and putting away his groceries he had gone to see Tsunade about the mission reports. However when he had gone to leave she had asked him if he would find Kakashi for her, and he couldn't refuse however much he dreaded seeing Kakashi again.

Iruka headed to the missions room, for the reports he had forgotten there when he went to see Tsunade. Entering the missions room he quickly dodged those who wanted to chat with him and rustled through his desk for the reports. Upon retrieving them he quickly slipped out of there and jogged to Tsunade's office.

Once he reached the Hokage's building he slowed down to a brisk walk. He entered the building with a nod to the guards. He was standing outside of Tsunade's office, right beside her door. He was about to knock but he heard voices, and not wanting to interrupt their conversation he waited. However the voices were a little too loud to be ignored and Iruka found himself eavesdropping.

"You'll be gone 1 week! Then when you get back..." Tsunade was saying, Iruka strained to hear but did not knowing he was doing so.

"I don't need you to play matchmaker for me!" Iruka winced, Tsunade matchmaking, for Kakashi! What a horrible concept. What woman in their right minds would want to date Kakashi?

"Nonsense, I'll get you two together in no time!" The chuunin could almost hear the smirk in her voice. So there was someone in particular that she wanted to match Kakashi with? Did he not want to date this woman?

"But...wouldn't like me back!...probably thinks I'm a jerk." Iruka thought he heard a name being used but he couldn't be sure.

"She'll love you in no time!"(3) Tsunade replied with a stubborn tone. Iruka knew Kakashi was screwed then, he'll end up marrying this woman whether he likes it or not.

"Stop prying into my love life!" Iruka launched himself away from the door and off to the side. He could hear Kakashi's angry foot falls coming closer and he couldn't find anywhere to hide in time. The door swung open and out came a very pissed off jounin. Iruka made a meek sound in the back of his throat and he clutched at his mouth. He wasn't supposed to be seen! The silver haired man whirled around to face him, Iruka stared at him mutely still holding his hands over his mouth. Kakashi's eye widened and he stared back, horrified.

"What did you hear?" Iruka coughed at the question a bit.

"Um, Tsunade's going to match you up with someone?" He smiled sheepishly and scratched the bridge of his nose. An embarrassed blush staining his cheeks.

"Oh." Kakashi visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, for eavesdropping."

"Maa, it's alright. You didn't hear anything important." Kakashi shrugged and turned to leave.

"If you want this girl to like you, not that it's any of my business, but you could try not being a jerk." Iruka murmured, not expecting Kakashi to hear him.

"Do you think I'm a jerk?" Kakashi was looking at him again, his eye held some kind of deeper emotion. It made Iruka feel like he was eavesdropping again on something that wasn't meant for him.

"I, uh, well...yeah." The chuunin stared at the ground off to his side. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, he was not supposed to tell his superiors they were jerks!

"Why?" Iruka looked up again, the jounin looked genuinely curious. Though if that look was real or not, Iruka couldn't tell.

"Well, um, You're always late, don't have many manners, and you say mean things?" Iruka wanted the ground to swallow him whole at that moment. Why did he have to go and say those things?

"Maa, I guess you're right. Thank you Iruka-sensei. I will try to be nicer, you'll tell me if I say something mean again?" Kakashi leaned in a little as if studying Iruka's face. "Please?"

"Yeah, yes. Thank you for considering my words, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka bowed.

"I'll see you around, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi gave a half hearted wave and turned to leave.

"Yeah, see you around." Iruka ducked into Tsunade's office.

"Ah! Iruka-kun!" Kakashi flinched at Tsunade's greeting. He sped up his pace, almost dashing outside. 'Shit, her plan is already going into action. By the time I come back Iruka-sensei will know and will be very upset.'

He headed home to prepare for his mission, information gathering. He had to get information on a large crime organization, so that the leaders of that country could prosecute them. It wouldn't take that long, but it would be stressful as hell. Their head quarters had never been breached for a reason. Once ready Kakashi set out, thinking back to what Iruka said. Once he came back from this mission, he would be nicer to Iruka. He would be on time for Iruka as well, however much the thought of being on time made him feel queasy.

* * *

(1) Tish and I had an argument over what Sasuke should say here, she wanted him to say "You're such a hoebag." but I didn't want to make him out of character. XD This has sparked another idea...a completely crack idea. I'm calling it "Konoha Dance" and basically there is this dance for the young ninja of Konoha, and all the main characters are quirky in some way, KakaIru of course the rest are pending. I'm wondering..good idea?

(2) What does Gai refer to Kakashi as? Sensei? San? Kun? o.O

(3) Iruka hears her say "She'll" but really Tsunade is saying "He'll".

Holy crap, this chapter took forever! I kept rewriting every sentence at this one part! My brain just wasn't working!

Finally though! I actually managed to finish it! I'm so proud of myself. And it only took a little over a week. If there are any spelling and grammer mistakes it's becasue Tishi was at work when I finished it. So no Beta for the last half.

Wow, I got a lot more reviews then I thought would (which was none XP) thank you all very much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters do NOT belong to me...but to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning: Yaoi! XD

I hope the first part doesn't sound too gory o.O

* * *

Kakashi launched himself from another tree, almost there...he was almost there! He could feel his blood smearing inside his clothing and dripping from his arms. He'd been attacked on his way out from the building he'd been retrieving information from and he just barely made it out. 

He paused only for a moment to catch his breath and was running full speed again. His destination was not home as he'd hopped when he began the mission but the hospital. He knew that the large gash on his left side was probably going to need some stitches.

When he finally reached Konoha he was running slower and breathing heavily. He was dizzy from loss of blood and he could barely tell who was around him. He staggered down the street, the only thought in his mind was to get to the hospital.

"Kakashi-sensei?" He could have sworn he heard Iruka calling him. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"...'Ru..ka?" He coughed and fell into the other man's arms.

"Shit, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka tried again. Realizing Kakashi had passed out Iruka lifted him so that he was carrying the older man on his back. "Alright, bring Kakashi to the hospital, then tell Hokage-sama." And he ran to the hospital as fast as he could with Kakashi on his back.

He entered the hospital, called for help and immediately Kakashi was whisked away. Iruka was left standing there a little stunned. It only hit him then what had just happened. Shaking his head he set out for the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama?" Iruka called upon entering her office. She whirled around in her chair to face him.

"Yes Iruka-kun?" Her eyes widened when she saw him, he had splotches of blood on him, but mostly on his hands and back. "What happened?"

"I found Kakashi passed out on the road and brought him to the hospital." He was shaking.

"That's his blood?" She pointed to Iruka and he looked at her confused before looking himself over. He scratched the bridge of his nose nervously.

"Uh yeah."

"Go home and clean up. Then go check on him for me, oh and ask him for the scroll." She ordered and motioned him out.

"Yes. Hokage-sama." He bowed and left.

Iruka dashed home over roof tops to avoid people's looks when they saw him covered in blood. Once home he immediately cleaned up and calmed himself down a little. He then went straight back to the hospital. He walked up purposefully to the nurse.

"I'm here to see Kakashi-san. I brought him in earlier." He said calmly.

"Second door to your left." She pointed down a hallway. Nodding he opened the door and walked in. He found Kakashi laying in the bed farthest to the back, near a window. He sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Kakashi-sensei?" He whispered, "Kakashi-sensei?" he gently prodded one of the many bandages covering the silver haired man.

"Nah..." He got a twitch out of the older man. Iruka sighed and crossed his arms on the bed to rest his head on them. He was in for a wait.

Iruka's eyes drifted shut and he immediately snapped them open. He blinked a few times before closing them again and falling asleep.

"...uka-sensei? Iruka-sensei?" Iruka snapped his eyes open and glanced around. Seeing Kakashi he blushed and looked away.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei. You're awake."

"And now so are you." Iruka chuckled a little and scratched the bridge of his nose. Kakashi was smiling at him.

"How are you feeling Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked to change the subject.

"I'm great." The jounin replied in a bored tone.

"Eh, Hokage-sama asked me to retrieve the scroll for her."

"Scroll? Oh yeah, it's in my vest, could you bring it here? Uh, please?"He asked and Iruka just kind of stared at him for a minute, "Iruka-sensei?"

"Oh right. Yeah." He stood and retrieved the vest from the pile of clothing on a nearby chair. It still had some blood stains on it even though his clothing had been washed. It was a regular procedure in the hospital to not wash or throw away whatever was in their pouches or vests. They could possibly damage critical information. (1)

He handed Kakashi the vest and watched as Kakashi pulled out a scroll from one of the pouches.

"Here." Iruka took the scroll from the other man and was about to leave, "Uh, you're bringing it to Hokage-sama?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, good-bye Iruka-sensei." Kakashi smiled and waved to the chuunin.

"Good-bye." And Iruka was out the door. Kakashi sighed and leaned back into the pillows. What a wonderful sight it had been to wake up to. Iruka leaning against his bed and waiting for him, he had watched Iruka sleep for a while before attempting to wake him.

Iruka had seemed surprised when he had attempted good manners. He grinned to himself, Iruka didn't actually expect him to use his advice and Kakashi planned to surprise the younger man thoroughly. He knew better then to hope Iruka would like him back but it was a nice thought, and on that note Kakashi drifted back to sleep.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi wrenched himself awake.

"Uh?" Kakashi looked towards the voice half hoping it would be Iruka again.

"Kakashi-sensei? What happened to you?" Sakura asked, her Naruto and Sasuke were there. They looked as though they had been training for a while before they showed up.

"Mission." He chirped and grinned at his students. "What brings you here?"

"We saw Iruka-sensei. He told us you were here, so..." Sakura trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto added, "Iruka-sensei is going to take us out for lunch at Ichiraku!"

"Oh?" Kakashi kept up his grin. He wished he could go too.

"Yeah." Naruto grinned, Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"When do you get out?"He asked uninterested.

"I don't know. Ask a nurse for me, would you?" Naruto dashed out of the room and hollered for a nurse, one came up to him hesitantly.

"When does Kakashi-sensei get to leave?"

"Kakashi-san can leave in a few days, as soon as he's feeling better." She replied and Naruto thanked her loudly. He dashed back into the room grinning as usual.

"So?" Sasuke asked, he wanted to get on with his training.

"In a few days, as soon as he's better." He replied and scratched the back of his head, "Get better fast Kakashi-sensei!"He pointed to Kakashi.

"Ah, I'll try."He grinned and sat up a bit. He glanced up at the clock, "You don't want to miss lunch with Iruka-sensei."

"Oh! We gotta go!"Sakura exclaimed and they waved to Kakashi as they left.

Kakashi sat alone in his room just thinking. He imagined entire scenarios of what would happen if he and Iruka went on a date, where would they go? Ichiraku most likely, and would Iruka let himself be walked home? He would have to tell Iruka that his house was on the way to Kakashi's apartment. Then when they stopped at Iruka's door, would he get a kiss? He blushed at the thought.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his face, willing the blush away. A nurse walked into his room carrying a tray of food. She smiled sweetly at him and set the tray down in front of him.

"Here you are Kakashi-san, eat up!"

"Thanks." He took one look at the food and felt sick to his stomach. Hospital food tasted like old carpet.(2) He kept a straight face until the nurse left and as soon as she was gone he let his face sag. 'Might as well try to eat it.' he thought. He ate some of it but the rest he threw away.

Kakashi leaned back and let his thoughts drift once more until he fell asleep.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi vaguely heard someone come in and in his bleary half asleep state he thought he was still dreaming.

"'Ruka?" He smiled at the other man with his eyes barely open.

"Yeah, I brought you something."

"...mmm I like presents." His eyes drifted shut again.

"Kakashi-sensei?...brought...from...for you." Kakashi missed most of the sentence and in his confusion he opened his eyes and tried to focus on Iruka. He realized he wasn't dreaming.

"Huh?"

"I brought some ramen, from Ichiraku." Kakashi blinked a few times.

"Oh, thank you." He hoped Iruka wouldn't notice his faint blush.

"Eh, the kids were worried about you and wanted me to bring you some real food."Iruka shrugged, careful not to spill.

"Thank you." Kakashi whispered.

"No problem really. Hospital food isn't really that good so..." He trailed off. Kakashi snorted. That was an understatement, "I should be going, I've got papers to mark for class tomorrow."

"Alright, I won't keep you." 'Though I'd like to.' Kakashi thought, watching the other man set the bowl down on the tray in front of him, nod and walk out the door.

Once out the door Iruka smiled and shook his head, He was actually trying. It made Iruka feel important. Like Kakashi actually valued his opinion and took it seriously. Iruka's smile stayed on his face all the way home.

* * *

(1)Yeah...I have no idea, but it sounded good. 

(2) How does he know what that tastes like? o.O

Haha! Chapter three! This one was so much easier to write...although near the end I had to seriously reign in the urge to make them more involved. o.O

I actually have something planned for this. Like an actual idea I came up with while not in front of the computer. It's not a small one either! And I'm incorporating it finally in the next chapter. I feel bad for Kakashi. XD

The plot bunnies are evil...why can't they be for this story? I've gotten ideas for three other stories now! All of them AUs weird! o.O

Anyway...Thank you to all my reviewers! It's been really encouraging to actually get feedback! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei...not me!

Warning: Yaoi!

Sorry for the long wait! So now, please ENJOY! XD

Iruka arrived in front of his house's door and stood there for a moment. He chuckled sheepishly to himself and entered. When he'd left Kakashi the first time to bring the scroll too the Hokage she had asked him to check up on the jounin everyday. Something about Kakashi needing a normal friend. Her tone of voice had him worried.

He shuddered, getting out his school work to prepare for his lesson tomorrow.

Iruka walked quickly to the hospital. It was after school and he was going to check on Kakashi for the day. He made sure to pick up something to eat as well, knowing that Kakashi would be having his evening meal soon. He soon arrived at the hospital and Kakashi's room.

"Good evening Iruka-sensei. What brings you here?" Kakashi asked his eye curved up at the sight of the other man.

"Tsunade-sama asked me to check in on you today. I brought you some food." Iruka smiled trying to seem pleasant.

"Ah! You're a godsend!" He exclaimed when Iruka set the food in front of him. Iruka sat beside him and watched the jounin eat without showing his face. Suddenly Kakashi jerked his gaze to Iruka.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked, chopsticks poised with a morsel of food to be eaten.

"Uh? No." Iruka scratched his nose. "I didn't really think of myself."

"That's because you're so selfless. You should eat too. Here." Kakashi held the chopsticks out to the younger man. Trying to coax Iruka into eating it.

"Oh, no, no I'm fine. You should eat it." Iruka refused.

"I insist. You need something to eat too."

"But I got it for you."

"And now I want to share."

"It's quite alright."

"Come on, at least a little."

"But..."

"But nothing. Eat it." He shoved the chopsticks closer to the younger man's face.

"Er...fine. Only a little!" Iruka caved in. He leaned forward and bit the piece of food right off the chopsticks, flushed with embarrassment he turned his head away. He chewed his food slowly so that he could avoid having another piece shoved at him.

"That wasn't so bad!" Kakashi's eye curved up in his obvious smile.

"Hmph." He watched the blushing man intently until he turned to face him once again. "What?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you watching me eat?" Iruka raised an eyebrow at the silver haired man who only grinned.

"No reason."

"Uh?"

"More?" He held out another piece of food and waved it suggestively.

"Uh, yeah." Kakashi waved the food through the air as if it were flying.

"Here comes the birdy!" He sang gleefully. Iruka flushed with embarrassment once again.

"I am **not** a child!" Iruka scowled.

"Come on! Open up!"

"No."

"The birdy needs to land!"

"No."

"Please? Come on."

"No!" Iruka scowl only darkened.

"Fsssssssh!" Kakashi started making sound affects as the 'birdy' flew.

"Damn it Kakashi-sensei!" He growled but the jounin did not stop smiling, "If it shuts you up!" He opened his mouth expectantly, allowing Kakashi to make the 'birdy' land.

"See? That wasn't so hard!"

"Hmph." A nurse walked into the room whistling.

"Kakashi-san, Iruka-san. Good evening."

"Good evening." Iruka replied, blush still staining his cheeks.

"Yo." Kakashi took on his usual bored tone.

"You're free to go home now Kakashi-san. Although you'll need lots of bed rest and Tsunade-sama left a note for Iruka-san that he would be in charge of Kakashi-san when he was released." She said sweetly.

"What?"

"Good, I hate hospitals." Kakashi sighed in relief.

"I will need someone to help you home. I can send a nurse or Iruka-san, you could take him." She said.

"Uh?"

"Would you, Iruka-san?" She asked, Iruka glanced between the nurse and Kakashi who was giving him the most pleading look. He sighed to himself.

"Sure I'll do it."

"Wonderful. You're just going to have to hang onto him and make sure he doesn't topple over, ok? Great, just sign these release forms...thank you. Bye."(1)

"Bye." They replied.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi's eye curved once again.

"Yeah. Let's get you out of that bed now."

"Uh. I'm still in my hospital gown." Kakashi blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, I'll get your clothing and um...leave the room." He quickly did so.

Kakashi quickly dressed himself, leaning heavily on his bed the whole time. He sighed to himself, glad to be wearing real clothing again.

"I'm done!" Kakashi called and Iruka came back inside the room.

"Ready to go then? Good." Iruka lead Kakashi out the door.

"Iruka-san, I think I'm going to fall over." Kakashi whispered. Had he been anyone else he thought he would have been ashamed to be lead home by a mere chuunin, but he wasn't.

"Uh, um...ok here." Iruka snaked his arm around the older man's waist to support him, Kakashi's arm automatically went around Iruka's shoulders. Kakashi's inner voice sighed in bliss. He wished this moment could last forever. He didn't care that he felt like shit, he was touching Iruka! Almost hugging him! Kakashi felt his face flush a little and hoped that it was faint enough not to be noticed.

"Where is your home?" Iruka's question brought Kakashi out of his revery.

"Wha? Uh, that way." He pointed in the direction of his apartment.

It was slow going but they soon reached Kakashi's apartment. The stairs had been the hardest part, with Iruka taking on so much of Kakashi's weight it was hard for him.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi whispered every so often and every time Iruka would say it was alright, there was no problem.

Once inside Iruka helped Kakashi to his bed. They had some difficulty, mainly Kakashi's fault, he had 'accidently' had Iruka fall on top of him. They stayed like that for a moment, Iruka stared, shocked, into Kakashi's eye. Kakashi stared right back, though not so much alarmed by the incident but by Iruka's nearness. The moment only lasted for two seconds but to the two of them caught in it, it felt like forever. Quickly Iruka came to his senses and righted himself. He stood there blushing madly and breathing heavily from the excursion.

"Sorry...would you like some tea? Coffee? You can rest a little on the couch, if you want." Kakashi shrugged, blushing somewhat himself.

"Thank you. Some coffee would be nice, where do you keep it?" Iruka asked with a smile.

"Right above the coffee maker." He chirped. Iruka shook his head at the older man and went to make some coffee. " I'll come by tomorrow again around the same time. Ok?" Iruka asked, he had left Kakashi's bedroom door open.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks." Kakashi replied. Iruka rested maybe ten minutes after that before saying good-bye to Kakashi and heading home. Probably to have a real meal and rest a bit more.

Kakashi leaned back against the pillows with a small smile. He recalled Iruka's scent and warmth from their closeness on the walk home and when Iruka had been laying on top of him right there in his own bed. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kakashi called, secretly hoping it would be Iruka coming back for some reason or another. The door opened slowly and standing in the doorway was Gai. He waved the other man over to his bedside. Gai nearly bounced over.

"It is good to see you out of the hospital! How are you, my eternal rival!" Gai grinned at Kakashi who merely shrugged.

"Fine I guess." Gai pulled up the spare chair in the corner of Kakashi's room up to the bed and sat in it.

"Kakashi-san. My rival. I have something tremendously important to tell you." Gai said, taking on a serious tone.

Kakashi nodded thinking 'Oh shit.'

(1)the "..." in case you were wondering is where he was signing the release forms.

Bwahaha! Cliffhanger! You gotta love them! Thank you once again to all my wonderful reviewers! I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH!

ANYway, this chapter took forever to start but then I had a chat with Tishi and we came up with a plan so HUZZAH the story was written.

Seriously now, reviews actually make me want to update! I probably would have taken another few days had I not received my latest review! So thank you very much!

Ok now...next chapter is THE BIG PLAN put into action, muahaha! I'm so excited now. Although I figure it's going to take awhile to write to my satisfaction. I have trouble writing Gai. X( and as you can tell I shouldn't write author notes on five cups of coffee XD

Please continue to review no matter how short the message! I appreciate all you're wonderful comments! Yeay!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei..not me!

Warning: Yaoi!...As if you didn't know already XD

_**IMPORTANT! Last chapter, I posted the wrong one! It was missing some things, I advise going back and reading through again, PLEASE! Augh I'm so stupid!**_

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Kakashi-san. My rival. I have something tremendously important to tell you." Gai said, taking on a serious tone._

_Kakashi nodded thinking 'Oh shit.'_

"..."

"Well?" Kakashi pressed hoping to get the green beast to just tell him and get it over with.

"I think I'm in love with you."Gai said, his voice quieter then normal. Which would be at normal conversation volume.

"..." Kakashi stared shell shocked.

"I'm in love with you!" Gai declared then, volume back at his normal level.

"No you're not." Kakashi stated, his stunned silence had ended and panic took over.

"What? But I am!"

"No." Gai stared at Kakashi crestfallen and in that moment the silver haired man had the memory of his conversation with Iruka in front of the Hokage's office flash through his mind._ "Well, um, You're always late, don't have many manners, and you say mean things?"_ Iruka had said. He had to stay true to his word, for Iruka. "I'm sorry, Gai-san."

"What?" Gai looked at him questioningly.

"I, I like someone else. I'm sorry." Kakashi whispered.

"Som-someone else? This woman? Does she know?" Gai asked urgently.

"Huh? No, she doesn't." Kakashi looked out his door, to the couch sadly. Iruka had no idea.

"If you get together I hope she realizes what she has!" Gai exclaimed. "Until the moment you are no longer single I shall try my best to make you love me back or I will run five laps around Konoha!"

"Uh, Gai-san. You should try searching for another person to..love. Someone who'll love you as much as you love them." Kakashi winced at his words. How corny, blech, but it was for Iruka.

"But.." Gai looked at him desperately.

"Keep your options open. Maybe this person will come around and you'll be too busy chasing me to realize it." Kakashi suppressed a wince and shrugged.

"Yes, thank you for your wise words Kakashi-san. I will take them to heart. You have proven yet again why you are my rival, and why I fell in love with you." Gai said passionately, Kakashi couldn't hold back his cringe.

"I'm ...glad, but now I'm really tired, so later, ok?" Kakashi asked wearily and Gai nodded vigorously.

"See you!" He called as he exited Kakashi's apartment. The silver haired man sighed once before drifting asleep finally, he dreamt of Iruka running and himself chasing after the chuunin. Gai came into the picture and was chasing Kakashi. He woke with a start, shook his head and went back to sleep.

He woke up the next morning feeling much better. He was well rested after a night in his own, much mor comfortable, bed. He carefully got up and shakily walked into his kitchen. He pulled out his cereal and quickly poured himself a bowl. He thought back to the day before. He'd gotten out of the hospital finally, had a wonderful walk with Iruka, and Gai confessed his feelings to him. Kakashi shook his head, that part still baffled him. What a day indeed.

He grinned to himself, Iruka would be coming by again after he was done teaching. He grabbed his favourite reading material and rested in his bed, waiting for the time when Iruka would come by again.

He was just getting up for lunch when there was a knock on his door. Since he was already up he went to the door and opened it. There stood Iruka.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka smiled sweetly and Kakashi just stared. "Uh, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Huh? Oh come in, come in." Kakashi moved out of the way. He sat down on one of his kitchen table chairs. Iruka took the one opposite him. "Why are you here so early?" The jounin asked.

"I came to make you some lunch. I'm not the greatest cook, but I'm decent enough, a-and I doubt it safe for you to be cooking just yet." Iruka wrung his hands nervously, not knowing why.

"Oh, thank you." Kakashi replied. Iruka smiled at him again and stood.

"So, I'll make something, do you want anything specific?" Kakashi shook his head and Iruka went into the kitchen. There was the sound of cupboards and fridge being opened and closed. Iruka emerged from the kitchen. "You don't have any food." He stated.

"Really? I guess I haven't been able to shop since before my last mission." Kakashi shrugged.

"How about I go get some ramen, then when I come by after school I'll have more time to go shopping, we'll make a list." Kakashi nodded gratefully and Iruka quickly went back out the door.

Iruka walked hastily down the street to Ichiraku's since he didn't have that much time on his lunch break. He arrived at the ramen place and ordered two bowls. Then he glanced a the person sitting next to him. It was Gai, and he looked more subdued then before.

"Hello, Gai-sensei." Iruka greeted finally getting Gai's attention. The green beast smiled at him

"Hello, Iruka-sensei!"

"Are you ok? You look a little down." Iruka said sure that whatever it was it could be resolved in the time it took for the ramen to be made.

"Well, please don't tell anyone this." Iruka nodded, "I told Kakashi-san that I loved him."

"..." Iruka stared blankly at the other man.

"And He said that he liked someone else," Iruka felt his stomach do a somersault, "And that I should look for someone else. But I will make Kakashi love me!" He posed dramatically.

"Oh, uh did he say who he liked?" Iruka asked tentatively, "Because it might give you a clue how to get Kakashi to like you back." Iruka flinched at his lame explanation.

"No, he didn't want to tell me." Iruka understood that, Gai was so loud, you worried he'd blab.

"Ok," Iruka scratched his nose, perhaps he could help out Kakashi in this situation and keep Gai from bothering him too much? It was worth a shot, " I think that if you want to ..er...make him love you then you shouldn't pressure him too much."

"Hmm. You may be right Iruka-sensei. He is so shy that my constant attention may overwhelm him! Thank you for your good advice!" Gai declared.

"Yeah, no problem." He was handed his ramen and bid farewell to the green beast. He would have ran all the way to Kakashi's apartment had he not been carrying spillable cargo.

Iruka knocked on Kakashi's door softly, feeling strange not only about walking into someone's house without knocking, but something in his chest that he couldn't explain. Kakashi called for him to go in, he did and set the ramen on the table they had sat at earlier.

"Thank you." Kakashi said, "I'll repay you for this." He made to stand up. Iruka grabbed his sleeve.

"No, you shouldn't strain yourself because of me." Iruka stated firmly. "Sit, eat please."

"Well, alright." Kakashi sat back down, "Whatever you say, boss."

Iruka stared at him for a moment, Kakashi's tone was of mock indignity. He blushed and scratched the bridge of his nose shamefully, Kakashi only smiled. They ate quickly, one out of habit and the other because he was sure he was going to be late for class. Iruka said good-bye and dashed back to the Academy.

Iruka was late. Granted it was only by seven minutes but he was still late. He walked into his class room to find the students in an uproar. Apparently it only took three minutes to start an all out war and Iruka was reminded why he was never late. Paper was flying, kunai were embedded in the walls and there was one child tied up and hung from a few of the kunai that had obviously been set in the wall for that very purpose. Iruka calmly walked in and stopped in front of the class. He took a deep breath and roared.

"GET BACK IN YOUR SEATS, KONOHAMARU UNTIE HANABI _RIGHT_ NOW!" The children stopped immediately and went to their seats, all except Konohamaru and Hanabi, for obvious reasons.

"She said she could see my underwear, Iruka-sensei!" Konohamaru said meekly before untying the Hyuuga girl.(1)

"Quiet, Hanabi don't say things like that!" She nodded. Finally all the students were in their seats and ready to learn. "Alright, today we're going to review the technique from yesterday, some of you still don't have it down yet." And so the lesson began.

Iruka sighed in relief as school ended, picked up the homework he had collected and headed home. He stopped in only to drop off his school work and left for Kakashi's. He knocked on the door softly and entered when he heard Kakashi call him in.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." He greeted

"Hello Iruka-sensei, I was writing a starting list. Could you approve it...please?" Kakashi waved the chuunin to the table. Iruka sat down and took the list from him. He read over it once with a raised brow.

"This isn't a grocery list, it's a sweets list." Iruka deadpanned. "And what do you need three bottles of chocolate syrup for?"

"Well, I like my sweets! Eheh... Ahem, it's not a complete list!" Kakashi laughed nervously and Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, give me your pen." He quickly fixed the list, adding more nutritious foods, until it looked more like his own grocery lists. Minus the loads of sweets of course. "There, now you'll just have to give me your money and I'll be back with your groceries."

"Yes, sir." Kakashi sighed dramatically and retrieved his money from it's hiding place wherever that was. "Here." Iruka took the money and went out the door.

Kakashi grinned to himself, he really shouldn't have written that list with what was on his mind. At least Iruka left the three bottles of chocolate syrup on the list.

* * *

(1)I don't know when she's able to use her byakugan so she was just teasing Konohamaru that she could. 

I think I threw most of you guys off with THAT one. Muahaha! I've read a lot of stories where Gai falls in love with Iruka, but never Kakashi so, I figured why not? It's so impossible that it works.

ANYway, I updated sooner! Am I not great? Heh, since last chapter was a cliffhanger I decided to post this right away instead of leaving you guys hanging. Not only am I great, but I'm compassionate as well!...and modest of course. Or maybe just high o.O

Now, I have one important question...Who should Gai end up with? Please give me an answer, or you could just say anyone but..so and so. I dunno, I just want some feed back. ;

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Especially my reviewers, you make writing fun! Reviews are like a drug, and I'm totally hooked, lol. ANYway, enough of my rambling, REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me!

Warning: Yaoi!

OMG, was being wonky so I couldn't post until 4:30 am! -dies-

Enjoy, damnit!

* * *

Kakashi sat at his table, grinning like a loon. Suddenly a knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. He decided to try and help Iruka bring in the groceries so he stood carefully and opened the door. "Need some help?" He asked the other man.

"No it's alright, I've got Naruto helping me, I found him on the street looking bored and decided to avoid catastrophe so I gave him something to do." Iruka tried to shrug under the bags of groceries and Naruto came out from behind the teacher.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! What's with making Iruka take the groceries all on his own?" Naruto greeted, loudly and not too friendly either.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei is injured, and I offered!" Iruka berated the kyuubi holder.

"Yeah, yeah. You're too nice." He stuck his tongue out at his former teacher as they walking into the kitchen and started putting the items away. Kakashi had to agree with the boy. "Can I stay for supper?"

"I can't give you that permission Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka leaned out of the kitchen to look at Kakashi. He shrugged.

"Sure." Kakashi sat back down in his chair carefully with a subtle wince, his muscles were aching, "Why do you want to stay?"

"Iruka-sensei's cooking rocks!" He exclaimed and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't think it's _that_ good." Iruka said shyly, and Kakashi bit his lip. If he didn't have any self control he would have gone 'aww' and hugged the chuunin and maybe even kissed those sure-to-be-blushing cheeks.

"Don't be shy Iruka-sensei!" Naruto teased and the silver haired man was wrenched from his thoughts.

"Let him cook, Naruto!" Kakashi ordered.

A while later the three of them sat around Kakashi's table quietly eating their meal. Naruto had been right, Iruka's cooking was excellent. Naruto spent the entire meal desperately trying to find out what was behind the mask but Kakashi was too clever for him. Iruka watched on with his eyes sparkling with amusement, though he too wanted to know what Kakashi looked like under the mask.

There was a abrupt nock on the door. Iruka stood to answer it, he had a bad feeling about and his instincts had never proven wrong. He hesitantly opened the door to find a delivery man standing there with a bouquet of roses. Iruka's eyes widened.

"Kakashi-san?" The delivery man asked and Iruka shook his head.

"He's at the table."

"These are for him."

"Ok. Thanks." Iruka took the flowers from the man and closed the door. He handed them to Kakashi. "They're for you."

"Joy." He looked over the flowers and pulled out a card. '_Dear Kakashi-san, Lovely roses for my lovely rival, in the springtime of my love, Gai_' Kakashi blanched.

"WTF! Who'd want to give flowers to Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stared at his teacher bewildered. Iruka bopped the boy on the head.

"Ahem, who're they from?" Iruka asked, knowing full well but curious to see if Kakashi would tell them.

"Er...it doesn't say." Kakashi replied.

"Could I see the card?"

"No."

"Please?"

"It does say who."

"Alright, then who?"

"Er..."

"Fine, you don't have to tell us." Iruka sighed and shook his head. He felt an odd pang in his chest.

"Oh, good."

"Besides," Iruka said with a teasing tone trying to lighten his own mood, "I already know who."

"WHA!" Kakashi's eye almost seemed to bug out of it's socket.

"I found them at Ichiraku's at lunch time. They told me all about it. It was nice of you to advise them to find someone else." Iruka smiled shyly, blushing. Kakashi's heart leapt, Iruka thought he did something nice!

"Rea.." He coughed, "Really?"

"Yeah." They sat there smiling timidly at each other.

"ANYway, thanks for the food Kakashi-sensei, thanks for cooking Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called as he ran out the door.

"Bye." Iruka called back, his attention diverted from staring at Kakashi. "Er, I'll wash these." He stood.

"Just leave them in the sink, I'll get them later." Kakashi waved the dishes off.

"But,"

"Relax, Iruka-sensei. Take a break and relax." Kakashi persisted.

"Well, alright." he sank back into his seat.

"Good." Kakashi leaned back into his chair, a smile on his face. "I have to agree with Naruto, your cooking is wonderful."

"Er...thank you." Iruka looked away, scratching the bridge of his nose, blush staining his cheeks.

"My pleasure." He drew out the word causing the chuunin to glance up at him sharply. "So, you give good advice, what should I do about ...Gai?"

"I don't know, I don't think my advice is good." Iruka replied, the good mood he'd had moments before seemed to leave him. He felt ill.

"Come on, the advice you gave me before is working well." A wave of panic went through Iruka. He had no idea what it meant.

"Really? Are you dating her?" Iruka asked, he hoped he didn't sound prying.

"Uh, no, but she seems to be warming up to me." Kakashi smiled.

"Oh, well that's good."

"So, what should I do about Gai?"

"Well, um you could always tell him your dating the girl and he'll have to leave you alone, but then he'd want proof and that's always messy. So I think you should just be gentle when you tell him no and endure it." Iruka replied, talking with Kakashi was getting easier and easier.

"Sounds fair. He's less obnoxious when he isn't crying." Kakashi chuckled, Iruka smiled brightly. Hopefully Kakashi was actually going to use this advice as well.

"Ahem. So how are you feeling?" Iruka inquired.

"Good. Well, better. I still feel sore and tired but good." Kakashi replied. "I could really go for a massage, the masseuse down the street is amazing, I've gone there a few times."

"Really? I've never gone to a masseuse. I'm usually swamped with work and I've never actually thought about it." He wrung his hands nervously. "I don't think I'm very good but maybe I could give you one, if you want." Kakashi gaped at the other man. Iruka was offering him a massage. "Or, or not. I just thought." Why was he so nervous?

"I would love one." Kakashi said quickly.

"A-alright," Iruka smiled apprehensively, "Do you have any oils, body oils?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to have to change into some shorts." Iruka blushed and looked away.

"You're not going to make me strip down all the way like the professionals?" Kakashi teased.

"Urk. No, no need. Um, your couch won't have enough room. We'll have to do it on your bed." Iruka said absentmindedly, looking around the older man's apartment. Kakashi stared at Iruka, blush staining his masked cheeks.

He cleared his throat, "O-ok." He grabbed a pair of shorts from his room and went into the bathroom to change. Iruka headed to Kakashi's bedroom and found his bed to be a mess. He smiled and shook his head. Quickly making the bed he sat at the end and waited for Kakashi to come back in. He kept careful watch over the door, where he could see the bathroom door, so that he could help the silver haired man if he were to stumble.

Kakashi slowly opened the door and sat on the bed with Iruka. He was carrying a couple different oil scents and a towel. At Iruka's questioning look he smiled and scratched his head.

"They're all scented, I didn't know what kind you'd want to use." He handed them over to the dark haired man, who set them on the floor. He looked at each bottle, they generally seemed to have flowery scents. He rose an eyebrow at Kakashi who just shrugged. Iruka looked through the bottles again.

"Well, I don't think you should smell like flowers so, we'll go with watermelon." Iruka said, blushing again.

"Sounds good to me." Kakashi's curved up. "So, should I lie on my stomach?"

"Uh, yeah." Iruka's cheeks darkened further while Kakashi laid down. "I'm sorry if I'm not that good." Kakashi buried his face in his crossed arms.

"I don't think you could be bad." Kakashi murmured into his arms, Iruka strained to hear.

"What was that?" He asked, Kakashi lifted his head and his eye curved up.

"Don't worry you'll do fine." Iruka nodded slowly and Kakashi pillowed his head in his arms again.

Hesitantly Iruka poured a little of the oil onto Kakashi's bear back. The older man flinched.

"Cold." Kakashi said, chuckling. Iruka gently placed his heads on the jounin's back and Kakashi stopped laughing. He carefully smoothed the oil over Kakashi's back and shoulders, he stopped suddenly.

"I'm going to have to...uh...move, for a better angle." Iruka stuttered.

"Do whatever you want." Kakashi breathed and Iruka nodded, though the other man couldn't see it. He rose to a kneel on the bed and settled a leg on each side of Kakashi. He was sitting on the backs of the older man's thighs. The strange feeling that had been plaguing Iruka suddenly intensified. He stifled a gasp at the strong feeling, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Kakashi lifted his head up and look back in concern.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, his mighty self control the only thing keeping him from leaping up and hugging the other man. Well, that and the fact that he didn't want to jeopardize his massage.

"Fine, Ijusthaven'tdonethisinawhilesoI'mnervous." Iruka forced out and giggled strangely. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you're doing great." Kakashi leaned his head back into his folded arms and willed himself to remain calm. A moment passed before Iruka calmed himself down enough to continue. He started out slow and soft, getting bolder as he continued. Gently, he pulled Kakashi's arms away from his head, arms resting by his sides. Iruka took care of those in the same manner. Once finished with the older man's arms he went back to his back. Kakashi's lower back, Iruka had left them for when he'd gotten into what he was doing. He continued in the same pattern, soft at first.

There was a quiet knock on the door, but neither man noticed. Kakashi moaned when Iruka hit a spot that was especially sensitive. Iruka froze.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Kakashi murmured worriedly. There was another knock on the door, louder and the person knocking entered.

"Kakashi-san! Are you al...right?" They were halted by what they saw. Right through the open door of Kakashi's bedroom they could see Iruka sitting on Kakashi, a Kakashi that was just about naked. Iruka's hands rested right at the waistband of Kakashi's shorts. The two men stared at the intruder, shell shocked.

"Er?" Iruka chocked out.

* * *

Muahaha! Another cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers! Oh and look, this chapter was longer! I think... Ho yeah! I'm talking in exclamation! LOL. I hope you guys enjoyed that! Gyah, interrupted! Poor Kakashi, and poor thoroughly mortified Iruka! I wonder if you can guess who walked in, hmm? It's probably obvious! XD Ah well. Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys totally rock! Hee hee! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me!

Warning: Yaoi! As if you didn't know!

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Kakashi-san! Are you al...right?" They were halted by what they saw. Right through the open door of Kakashi's bedroom they could see Iruka sitting on Kakashi, a Kakashi that was just about naked. Iruka's hands rested right at the waistband of Kakashi's shorts. The two men stared at the intruder, shell shocked._

"_Er?" Iruka chocked out._

"Urg...? I-Iruka-sensei...Ka–Kakashi-san? Wha...WHAT!" Gai stammered, flabbergasted. "But, but...Iruka-sensei? WHEN? When did this happen? I, I cannot compete! Iruka-sensei...Kakashi-san! I hope you find.." Gai sobbed, "I hope you find happiness, with..." another sob, "With each other!" Gai dashed out of the apartment, bawling, the tears shamelessly running down his face. He would never find love again! The people on the streets backed out of his way, out of respect for his pain of course.

"Oh shit." Kakashi sighed. Iruka leapt of his back, dark blush staining his face.

"I, I have to go home, and do work. I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" Iruka said, his voice squeaking at the end of the sentence.

"Ah, good-bye, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi waved at the retreating man, his eye curving up.

Iruka ran home, desperately trying not to run to fast and get odd stares but also trying to get home as soon as possible. He entered his house, closed the door and slid to the floor. 'What was that just now? Uwaah, how embarrassing! What a situation to be found in. And Gai, what Gai was saying! He was saying...we were together? Gyah, there goes my reputation! Hopefully Gai won't say anything? Maybe? Who am I kidding, he's probably blabbing it to the first person he sees!'

'And we weren't doing anything wrong! It was a friendly massage, between friends. Wait friends? Do I consider Kakashi my friend? Does he consider me his? Waaah! Stop thinking about that! You'll hurt your brain.' Iruka shook his head, 'What a predicament I've gotten myself into! Surely people won't believe Gai? If anyone tries to insinuate that I'm with Kakashi I'll just set them straight. Yes, they'll believe me over him! Why wouldn't they?'

Iruka sighed and got ready for bed, the work he'd run home for didn't have to be completed for a while so he allowed himself to procrastinate. He sank into bed, drifting off finally.

The next morning Iruka work up bright and early. He quickly got ready and ate breakfast. The chuunin braced himself and exited his home, surely he'd be looked at strangely? Hopefully Gai hadn't said anything yet. He walked down the street to the Academy nervous, but trying to hide that fact. So far all he received were friendly smiles. He almost sighed in relief. Finally he reached the Academy, he stood in front of his class, grinned his creepy teacher grin and declared a pop quiz.

After school he was sitting at the missions desk, bored. There were about three minutes left until he could leave. He sat there twiddling his thumbs and glancing at the clock every seven seconds. Suddenly there was a loud yell and the door opened. There stood Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto bounded over to him.

"Hey, hey Iruka-sensei! Let's go out for ramen!" He grinned his big foxy grin and waved his arms around. "Come on!"

"Well, alright." He glanced up at the clock. Finally he could leave. He packed up his things and stood. "Let's go."

The four of them walked to Ichiraku, Naruto babbling on about something or other while Sakura corrected him every so often. Iruka smiled and nodded in the appropriate part and chuckled when Sakura reprimanded the blonde. Sasuke was, as always, silent. They took their seats and ordered their ramen. Naruto went onto another story and Iruka pretended to pay attention, his thoughts going off in a totally different direction. 'Will Gai tell? Will people think? What would people think? Would I be taken from my position because of some silly rumor? Would he be taken from his position because the parents weren't comfortable with it? All for some silly rumor?'

'Me, with Kakashi, what a laugh.' He was jolted out of his thoughts by a jab in the side.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! What's with that face?" Naruto barked, his face was screwed up in confusion.

"Are you ok, Iruka-sensei? You look worried." Sakura asked.

"Uh? Nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind right now!" He held up his hands in surrender, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. Their faces didn't look convinced.

"Did Kakashi-sensei do something?" Naruto asked suddenly. Iruka gaped at him.

"Wha? Why, why would you say that?" Iruka stuttered. 'He knows! He knows! What am I going to do?'

"You're spending so much time with him, so maybe he said something to upset you?" Sakura nodded at her words. That made sense, Iruka looked a little relieved.

"Oh, no nothing like that! It wasn't him." Iruka plastered a fake smiled to his face.

"What is it then?" Sasuke asked, frustrated to get to the point.

"N-nothing, it's work related," He glanced at the clock in the ramen place. "I should be going, I have...er work."

"But your ramen!" Naruto called out.

"You can have it Naruto, bye!" Iruka called, walking quickly to Kakashi's apartment. ' I have to think of something! What do I tell them? What do they think already?'

Iruka was brought back to reality when he realized he was standing in front of Kakashi's door. He coughed and panted a little, calming himself down before knocking. Kakashi opened it.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei. Uh? What's wrong?" Kakashi's eye had widened at the sight before him.

"Huh? Wrong? Nothing is wrong."Iruka had a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, you had a funny expression, come in." Iruka nodded and entered the jounin's apartment. "Sorry about yesterday. Lee came by earlier, to get the story straight. I explained to him what happened."

"Oh, that's a relief." Iruka sank down onto the couch with a sigh. A smile gracing his lips. Kakashi sat beside him, a little closer than necessary. Iruka didn't notice.

"Was that why you had that expression?"Kakashi asked, Iruka glanced up at him surprised.

"Uh, yeah." He scratched the bridge of his nose. The silver haired man sighed and leaned back into his couch. "S-should I make something, to eat?" Iruka asked nervously.

"Sure." Kakashi's eye curved up in a bright smile. There was no other time when he was as happy as he was in Iruka's presence. Later after they had finished their food and Iruka had washed the dishes, with many protests from Kakashi. They once again sat on the couch, glancing at each other without letting the other know they were doing so.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kakashi asked finally, growing far to anxious in the awkward silence. Iruka nodded gratefully.

"Er, what kind of movie?" Iruka stared at Kakashi worriedly. Kakashi rolled his eye.

"How about you choose one, I have a small collection in the drawer next to the television." Iruka blushed and nodded, he crouched in front of the drawer. Opening it he glanced at the titles apprehensively, surprisingly there were some that he'd been wanting to see. Kakashi sighed in bliss on the couch. His gaze fixated on Iruka's ass, he couldn't help himself. It was _there_!

"Gyah, I can't choose. I've been wanting to see both of these, but I don't know what to choose!" Iruka moaned over his plight. Kakashi snapped his eye to the chuunin's face just as he was looking back at the older man. He stared confusedly at Iruka for a moment and then smiled.

"Why don't we watch both?" He suggested. Iruka looked torn.

"But I don't want to intrude..." He glanced nervously at Kakashi, who still had that smile on his face.

"Nonsense. If it makes you feel better we could watch one today and the other tomorrow?" Kakashi's eye opened, questioning him. Iruka stared, lost in the silver haired man's gaze for a moment. He nodded slowly.

"Alright." He set one down, not paying attention to which one and placed the other in the VCR. It was an action/adventure/suspense movie. Kakashi grinned, it was one of his personal favourites. Kakashi brought out a bag of chips, turned off the lights and sat back down on the couch. Iruka picked up the remote and sat on the couch next to the silver haired man. It was a love seat, so they didn't have much room between them.

The movie began and Iruka was immersed in the story line. Kakashi had seen it before about seven times so he was barely paying attention. He watched Iruka instead, the dark haired man's eyes fixed on the screen and hand darting out for a chip every so often. A loud noise from the screen startled the younger man, making him jump. Kakashi casually rested his arm over the back of the couch, right behind Iruka. He smiled to himself when Iruka didn't notice.

Iruka jumped again, he was slowly moving closer to Kakashi. The older man held his breath, willing himself to hold onto his self control. Molesting Iruka wasn't polite. Kakashi ripped his gaze from Iruka to the television screen in an effort to keep himself under control. Soon Iruka was pressed against his side, not noticing that he was. Kakashi breathed slowly and deliberately, trying to keep calm.

All to soon the movie finished. Iruka grinned and leaned back, only to bump up against Kakashi's arm. He started, shock at how close they were evident on his face. He jerked his head to look at Kakashi.

"Small couch." Kakashi said teasingly. Iruka blushed madly.

"Uh, yeah." He stared at the other man, at a loss. 'What was he doing again?' He didn't have time to complete his thought because Kakashi had leaned toward him. They were so close. Iruka's eyes widened. "I, I should go."

"Mmmm." Kakashi didn't seem to hear him, the older man leaned in even further. Soon they were a mere inch apart.

"I, I...I gotta go!" Iruka croaked, scampering backwards and falling off the couch. "Ouch." He rose and dashed for the door.

"See you tomorrow." Kakashi called after the retreating man. Iruka just barely heard him as he was running out the door.

Kakashi sank into the couch. He sighed and smiled. 'I was so close. So close. Should I take it as a good sign he freaked out? He was obviously shaken, maybe that means that he's feeling something? Those two hours we spent sitting side by side, the second half of it spent with out sides touching. It was electrifying.' He sat there for another ten minutes thinking before standing and putting away the chips. He turned the lights on and rewound the tape. He put the tape away and set the other one, the one Iruka had wanted to watch next, on top of the television.

He stretched his muscles. They were feeling much better and he knew by tomorrow he could be doing all his regular exercises again. 'Tomorrow Iruka would come over, but if I tell him I'm better he'll stop coming.' Kakashi groaned. He'll just have to pretend he wasn't better yet, and Iruka will continue to come over.

* * *

Another early update! Yay, well I did say it would be early didn't I? ANYway...this was another one of those chapters that bugged the shit out of me. I couldn't get the wheels turning until Tishi said something brilliant and I couldn't stop! XD

OMG Gai's freak out! Good job to those that guessed Gai! That was totally obvious. XD Oh yeah, Gai isn't done yet. He'll be back to torment Kakashi with his youthful love! Ah, poor Kakashi...and OMG was that a near kiss! Ahaha, couldn't resist! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers, you rock so much ass!

Also, if anyone has any ideas they'd like to contribute to the cause I'll gladly consider them! Until next time! Much love, Muah!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me!

Warning: Yaoi!

* * *

Kakashi woke up the next afternoon with a groan. He had a furious head ache. Blindly he searched his bathroom cabinet for some aspirin. He sighed in relief when he found them. He walked into the kitchen as he put them into his mouth and grabbed a glass of water. Gulping it back and setting it back onto the counter he grumbled. There was a knock at the door. 'I've certainly become popular since I got injured.' He thought cynically, pulling his mask up. 

"Yo." He greeted as he opened the door. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were standing there.

"Kakashi-sensei. Tsunade-sama said you should be better by now." Sakura stated with an authoritative tone.

"Oh? Well, I'm not."

"She also said that you were supposed to be training us, no matter what you say." Sasuke added. Naruto shouted his affirmation.

'Shit.' He scratched the back of his head. "Ah, well I should try and work out my muscles."

Kakashi trained his students while resting under a nearby tree to keep up the pretense of still recovering. He gave orders once every so often, hardly paying attention to his students. He had his mind on the night before. He'd been _so close_. He drifted between reality and memory, blissfully unaware of Gai walking up to their training area.

"Kakashi-san!" Came his booming voice. Kakashi leapt up. "I will still continue to pursue y-mnnf."

Kakashi had clamped a hand over Gai's mouth. His eye was wider then normal, panicked. He whispered fiercely, glancing over at his team who'd stopped and stared at the spectacle. Their faces spoke of puzzlement.

"Let's talk somewhere where they _won't_ hear us." Kakashi demanded, Gai nodded with his usual enthusiasm. They went into the woods far from their team, they'd been left with strict orders to stay where they were and continue training. Kakashi knew they'd be followed anyway. Gai started saying love poems and Kakashi wanted to bolt. He took a lazy stance instead. "Gai, I'm training my students." Gai stopped abruptly and frowned.

"So Gai was the one!" Naruto whispered to his team mates, they were in a nearby tree.

"The one what?" Sakura asked, Naruto chuckled nervously.

"I forgot. The other day, I was over at Kakashi-sense's with Iruka. We were having supper and these flowers arrived for Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura stared at him dumbfounded.

"Are, are they...uhm..." Sakura dared to ask the question, "Are they...together?"

"No." Sasuke said firmly, they gaped at him for a moment before looking the way his finger pointed. Kakashi and Gai were obviously not together. Before them Kakashi was pulling Gai along with his leg, Gai had grabbed onto it and was wailing for him not to leave. Kakashi's face was of pure annoyance.

"I told you I like someone else!" Kakashi said, stopping his attempt at escaping. There would be no point if Gai was still on his leg. The three genin in the tree gasped, while trying not to gasp and give their location away. Kakashi _liked_ someone? Was that even possible?

"Is it...what I saw yesterday...?" Gai cut himself off, for fear of Kakashi's wrath, he did have some sense in him.

"Yes. And you said so yourself, you can't compete, so stop." Kakashi replied. Gai slowly picked himself off the ground. He hugged Kakashi, who cringed.

"I hope you're happy together." Gai sobbed and Kakashi grimaced further. He awkwardly patted the Green Beast's back.

The three genin in the tree heard an almost inaudible gasp from behind them. They turned sharply. Iruka stood there, gaping at the scene before him. Gai hugging Kakashi. Though he tried to cover it up, the three genin caught a strange expression on his face. Iruka shook his head and coughed.

Kakashi jerked his head at the sound. His gaze landed on Iruka and his eye widened. "Gai-san, I'm sorry." He said, for Gai but more for Iruka. Iruka's expression softened into a smile. It was a beautiful smile, Kakashi would have sighed if the situation were different. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura noticed it was similar to the smile he had whenever his students did something to please him, yet it had a wistful quality to it. "Iruka-sensei, yo."

" Hello Kakashi-sensei." Iruka's smile was bright, reaching up to his eyes. He couldn't explain why he was so happy, but as soon as Kakashi confirmed he was only letting Gai down, politely, his shock at finding them hugging was gone. It was replaced with happiness, a lightheartedness he couldn't explain. "You have an audience."

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked into the tree to find his team sitting there, looking shell shocked. Kakashi blanched. They'd been watching! He should have known, but Gai was such a _loud_ distraction. "Er, Gai-san, you can get off me now." He jabbed the other man a few times in the shoulder. Gai slowly pulled away from Kakashi, he did a nice guy pose.

"I will see you around, my eternal rival!" He declared, tears glistening in his eyes. He ran off with a wave to the others. Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Kakashi-sensei! Who's your girlfriend?" Naruto hollered from the tree, grinning.

"I don't have one." Kakashi replied, his bored tone laced with annoyance.

"Boyfriend?" Sakura pitched in. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her funny.

"...No." Kakashi regarded her suspiciously. What did she know? Iruka chuckled, and patted his former students' heads.

"Leave him alone guys. He hasn't started dating the person he likes yet." Iruka flashed Kakashi a grin. The silver haired man smiled back, a fluttery feeling overwhelming him, the implications of that sentence coming from Iruka were so very nice. Iruka moved in front of the silver haired man, ushering the genin to go back to the training grounds. Kakashi made a face at the teens, almost imperceptible with the mask but they caught the meaning.

"Kakashi-sensei you bastard!" Naruto hollered pointing an accusing finger at the jounin. Iruka shoved him.

"I need to speak with Kakashi-sensei, go. And don't think I won't know if your eavesdropping!" He said with his teacher voice of doom. The three teens cowered and went back to their training.

"So, what did you want to speak with me about?" Kakashi asked, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama said you were better and asked me to make sure you were out training your team. Are you really feeling better?" Iruka asked, tilting his head to per up at Kakashi innocently.

"Ah, well I'm still really sore, but other then that I'm great." Kakashi shrugged, silently hoping Iruka would buy his lie.

"Oh. Then maybe I should tell Tsunade-sama. If, well, if she um...I could always continue to come over everyday, to check up on you...if...if you want." Iruka coughed and scratched the bridge of his nose, turning away.

"That...ahem...that would be great." Kakashi smiled disarmingly, "I really enjoy your company."

"Oh, I feel the same." Iruka smiled brightly. Kakashi blushed faintly, feeling like he could turn into a puddle right there. "So I'll tell Tsunade-sama you're still sick, and I'll see you later, I have to get to the Academy."

"Alright, thanks. Don't be late!" Kakashi called to the now retreating teacher. Iruka looked over his shoulder, his eyebrow raised.

"That's you! Idiot!" Iruka yelled back. He quickly ran to the Academy. He knew he wasn't going to be late but he liked having a reputation for being early.

After school Iruka gathered his things and headed home to drop them off. After freeing himself of his books he dashed to the Hokage's office. He found himself standing in front of Tsunade while she sat at her desk with a self satisfied smirk. Iruka didn't want to know. They greeted each other and Iruka cut straight to the point.

"I checked up on Kakashi-sensei and he is doing better, but he's still recovering. We agreed that I should continue to check up on his progress." The teacher stated firmly.

"Oh? Just what I would have told you to do. Good work Iruka-kun." She grinned at him and made a waving motion with her hand. "Thank you."

"Right." Iruka bowed and left, feeling much lighter. He walked briskly to Kakashi's apartment and knocked boldly on the door. Kakashi opened it slowly at first but then almost flinging it open when he saw who it was.

"Hello Iruka-sensei, come in." Kakashi made a sweeping motion, directing the teacher into his home.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, thank you." Iruka inclined his head to the jounin and slipped off his sandals and vest. Kakashi directed him to the couch where a couple extra cushions had been set. The coffee table held a bowl of popcorn and some cups and a bottle of soda as well as another bag of chips.

"Sit, sit." Kakashi just about pushed the other man onto the couch, set up the movie and giddily turned off the lights. "And now we press play."

Kakashi sat on the couch, carefully sitting as close as he could to Iruka without being suspicious. Iruka shot the jounin a strange glance before turning to the television and getting lost in the story. Kakashi spent most of the movie watching Iruka out of the corner of his eye, studying the intent look on the teacher's face. Iruka was the type to stay silent through a movie and become lost in it to the point that he barely noticed what was going on around him.

Kakashi smiled softly at the teacher, slowly and silently slipping his arm behind Iruka. He watched the screen, knowing a sad scene was coming up where the main's character's love interest would die. Iruka sighed sadly, feeling for the character. Kakashi placed his arm around the chuunin's shoulders, Iruka barely even noticed. He leaned into the comforting touch and resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi's heart was racing. He tried to keep his breathing normal and enjoy the moment. He felt like he was about to melt, his mind had probably already done so. He turned his head toward Iruka and gently kissed the top of his head, through the mask of course. Iruka didn't even flinch, but actually snuggled closer to the silver haired man. Kakashi could have sworn at that moment his heart was about to burst.

All to soon the movie was over and Iruka snapped back to reality. He reached up to rub at his eyes, to find Kakashi's arm around him and that he was leaning against the older man. He jerked out of the embrace, blushing intensely.

"I'm sorry, I must have gotten caught up in the movie." Iruka looked away sheepishly.

"No problem." Kakashi took in a deep breath, subtly and smiled. "I don't mind."

"Alright." He glanced at the clock, "Should I make some dinner or would you rather go out?" He asked.

"Let's go out." Kakashi replied quickly, Iruka nodded thoughtfully, "Ichiraku?"

"Sure." Iruka grinned and slipped his sandals and vest back on. Kakashi followed suit. They exited his apartment, Kakashi decided it was an opportune time to start a tickle fight. Iruka dashed ahead of him. "Gyah ha ha ha! Kakashi-sensei!"

"I've got you now!" Kakashi leered, pushing Iruka up against a wall and launching a full assault on the chuunin's ribs.

A little ways down the mostly deserted road Tsunade was walking home, she paused a minute to watch the two shinobi having a tickle fight. She shook her head with a laugh. "Still sick indeed."

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter 8 is finally done and I'm only a day late! Muahaha! Tickle fights are fun, especially if you're the one tickling! I really hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please REVIEW! 

This chapter was beta read for the majority but then Tishi started ignoring me...so the last part is not beta'd! Bleh.

Yay.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me!

Warning: Yaoi!

* * *

Kakashi and Iruka arrived at Ichiraku flushed and giggling. They took their seats, trying to get their breathing back to normal. As soon as they were able to speak they ordered their ramen. Once it arrived they ate in comfortable silence, slowly downing their bowls. Or as slow as Kakashi's habit of downing them in twenty seconds flat would allow. The jounin watched Iruka when his own bowl was empty. He couldn't help but stare, fascinated by the way the other man ate.

"Mm. Iruka-sensei, there's a noodle on your face." Kakashi said absentmindedly.

"Hmm?" Iruka looked up, startled. He rubbed his face, completely missing the noodle.

"Nope." Kakashi chuckled, "To the right, more right." Kakashi verbally directed him, but Iruka continued to completely miss it. "Here."

Kakashi took the other man's chin in his hand and held him still as he plucked the noodle off. He flicked it away and brought his hand back up to swipe the juices off Iruka's face. He rubbed the juice off slowly, entranced by the blush on those tan cheeks. Iruka swallowed heavily.

"Thanks." He breathed, staring into that single blue eye. They stared into each other's eyes a moment more before Iruka raised his hand and placed it on the wrist keeping his face hostage. He pushed Kakashi's arm back to the jounin's side and coughed.

Kakashi didn't turn away even when Iruka did. His eye was wide and an unnameable emotion showed there. He stared at Iruka, stared in realization. Iruka glanced over at the jounin quickly, turning away once he'd seen that Kakashi was still staring at him, his expression unchanged. When he looked back a few moments later and Kakashi was still staring he snapped.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why are you staring!" He glared at the silver haired man. Kakashi's face didn't change.

"I...I ...you...I have something important to tell you." Kakashi searched the chuunin's eyes, Iruka nodded.

"What is it?" Irritation laced his voice.

"Uh...can we talk somewhere private?"

"Alright, we'll go back to your apartment." Iruka sighed and Kakashi nodded.

They walked to Kakashi's apartment in silence, Iruka kept glancing at Kakashi, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He had an uneasy feeling about this. Kakashi kept his eye on the ground, thinking to himself. They reached his apartment quickly, Iruka didn't even bother to remove his sandals and stood in front of the door. Kakashi removed his and sat at the table.

"I...have no idea how to tell you this." Kakashi started, staring at the table.

"Just say it. I'm sure I can handle it." Iruka felt like rolling his eyes, but didn't, sensing the seriousness in Kakashi's demeanor.

"Well, I...um." Kakashi stood, slowly stalking up to Iruka until he was standing a few inches away from the chuunin. He slowly raised a hand to his face, a single finger pealing the top of his mask down. Iruka's eyes widened. "I think...I'm..." He said slowly uncovering his nose, "I'm...in..." His nose was bear, and his upper lip was creeping into view. Iruka tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but failed. "In...love...with you." Kakashi breathed the last words his face completely visible.

"Ah..!" Iruka gasped, unable to comprehend what was going on. His brain wasn't processing the visual and audio information together that it was receiving. All he could think was 'Gorgeous. He's gorgeous' He swallowed again. "Wha...?" His voice failed him.

"I think I'm in love with you." Kakashi whispered, leaning in until he could feel Iruka's breath on his face. "I think...I love you."

"..." Iruka was frozen in his place. He couldn't move, his wide eyes were glued to Kakashi's single eye.

"I love you, Iruka-sensei." The jounin pressed his lips to Iruka's, his arms snaking around the chuunin's waist. Finally it all registered and Iruka's eyes widened further. He pushed the jounin off roughly and bolted out the door, glancing back only once. That was all it took to convince Kakashi that Iruka wasn't sure to hate him. The chuunin's eyes hadn't been angry, but merely confused.

Kakashi, knocked off balance, fell to the floor. He sat there for a moment, smiling stupidly at the floor. Iruka's reaction was promising. His shoulders shook and a giggle escaped his lips, then full fledged laughter. After a few moments he calmed down, though his smile didn't go away. "I love you, Iruka-sensei." He whispered with a laugh.

The next morning Kakashi woke up, a silly grin plastered on his face. He readied himself quickly and went through his morning routines. He arrived at the training grounds at his usual time.

"Yo." He greeted cheerfully.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, as was the norm.

"Sorry, I was passing by a knitting shop and.."

"LIAR!" They shouted, Kakashi laughed and their training began.

Kakashi sat under a tree lazily reading Icha Icha Paradise, or pretending to. His mind drifted off to the kiss with Iruka and his feelings for the other man. He laughed giddily, attracting the attention of his students.

"Kakashi-sensei! Stop thinking perverted things!" Naruto bellowed, Kakashi laughed and curved his eye.

"I'm not!" He said, still laughing. "Unless you think..." He appeared behind the blonde, with a serious expression, "love is perverted."

"What!" Naruto shouted turning around quickly. Kakashi hopped back, his eye curved and laughing.

"Kakashi-sensei was blushing over something that wasn't perverted." Sakura said, stunned. She paused. "LIAR!" She shouted.

"Ah ha ha! No, not this time!" Kakashi said in a sing song voice.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, does it have to do with the person you like?" Naruto asked, a grimace on his face.

"You look like you're about to burst." Sakura commented thoughtfully.

"You look stupid." Sasuke dead panned.

"I am, I am!" Kakashi said, unable to contain his giddiness.

"Ha ha, Kakashi said he was stupid." Naruto laughed, pointing a finger at the jounin. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I _feel_ like I'm about to burst, I _feel_ stupid and _happy_!" Kakashi laughed. "See? Stupid! Ah ha ha ha!"

The three genin backed away slowly, fear written all over their faces. Oh...my...God... Kakashi snapped, they were all going to die.

"What...what happened?" Sakura asked tentatively. Kakashi grew serious and walked closer to his team.

"None, of your business." His eye curved. "You're dismissed from training today!" He chirped and leapt away.

"Now I'm curious!" Naruto wailed.

"We'll follow him." Sasuke said quickly, running after the jounin.

"Right." Naruto and Sakura agreed, running after their team mate.

They caught up to him a little while later, spotting him a little ways down the street. It was a few minutes after dismissal at the Academy. They followed Kakashi to a rooftop where he stopped abruptly. He turned around suddenly, grinning. The genin ducked and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Bunshin!" Sakura yelled furiously.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted with equal ferocity.

They found him again later, standing outside of the Academy, hiding around the corner of the building.

"What is he doing?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know..." Sakura shook her head.

"Look." Sasuke said sharply.

Iruka had walked out of the Academy, his arms full of papers. Kakashi walked up to him silently.

"Yo." He greeted softly, almost demurely. Iruka started, his papers slipped from his grasp. In a flash Kakashi caught the stack, taking it into his own arms.

"Kakashi-sensei! Oh, you don't need to do that. Please." Iruka attempted to take his papers back. 'So much for trying to avoid him.'

"No, no I want to." Kakashi's eye curved up.

"I..really, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka shook his head, exasperated. Kakashi walked ahead of him, an obvious bounce in his lazy stride. They walked for a few moments in silence, Iruka's thoughts were racing inside his head. Suddenly one hit him right in the face. He'd been giving Kakashi advice on how to impress himself! He cringed, if Kakashi hadn't pulled down that mask and...kissed him, he would have thought the jounin was playing some kind of weird joke. He must have made a sour face for Kakashi turned to him worriedly.

"Something wrong?"

"Eh, nothing, nothing." Iruka laughed awkwardly. Another random thought struck him. "How do you know where I live?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Er..." Kakashi's eye widened. 'Shit, busted!...think, think!' "Um, Naruto told me, Eh heh heh."

"Somehow I doubt that." His eyes narrowed further before he gave up with a sigh. Kakashi was such a nuisance. A sudden wave of that strange feeling that had been plaguing him swept over him, mixed with guilt. 'He's not always a nuisance.' He shook his head, he still couldn't believe what had happened. Surely Kakashi didn't love him, surely it was all some kind of sick dream he'd had. He touched his lips absently, it had certainly felt real. He'd seen Kakashi's face, and there was no way he'd ever even imagined his face would be so beautiful. He'd never even thought about it! He'd never dared.

They arrived at his house, quickly going inside and removing their vests and sandals. Kakashi set the stack of papers on a nearby table. He openly looked around, it was a normal, functional livingroom. However pictures lined the shelves, large photos of Iruka's classes throughout his teaching career were hanging from a wall. Most of his pictures contained the children from the Academy having fun and smiling, some of Iruka himself with his students. Many had Naruto's crazy antics, and an angry Iruka. There was one that seemed to stick out of Naruto and Iruka sitting at Ichiraku eating ramen, Naruto was showing off his new forehead protector. The one that really caught Kakashi's attention however was one of Iruka when he was smaller, grinning much the way Naruto did. He was wearing his forehead protector, perhaps it had been when he'd first gotten it.

Kakashi walked up to the picture, not touching it, but leaning in for a closer look. His eye curved up in a smile. Iruka set the papers he still had onto the stack on the table. He turned around to face Kakashi.

"Look, Kakashi-sensei, about yesterday..." He started, using his lecture voice. Kakashi turned his face to gaze at Iruka, his eye no longer curved up.

"Yeah...?" Kakashi's heart rate increased. Iruka only used that voice when the person he was talking to did something wrong. The jounin swallowed heavily, trying to prepare himself for heartbreak.

* * *

OMG, I'm going to be late next time, I swear. I have exams coming up really soon and I'm going to be so stressed out. I would have had it out earlier but was being stupid and wouldn't let me upload! ANYway, another cliffhanger! Ah ha ha ha! I really hope this chapter was good! I was trying really hard not to make it suck. Maybe that made it suck? Oh no!

Thank you to all my readers and especially those who review! So, now...REVIEW!

Yay!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me!

Warning: Yaoi!

* * *

"_Look, Kakashi-sensei, about yesterday..." He started, using his lecture voice. Kakashi turned his face to gaze at Iruka, his eye no longer curved up._

"_Yeah...?" Kakashi's heart rate increased. Iruka only used that voice when the person he was talking to did something wrong. The jounin swallowed heavily, trying to prepare himself for heartbreak._

"I...I'm...flattered." Iruka wrung his hands nervously, trying desperately to keep the tone he'd started with. His face was beet red. " But..."

"But...you don't like men." Kakashi glared at the wall.

"Well I...I wouldn't say _that_..." Iruka shook his head. He began glancing around nervously trying to sort out his thoughts.

"So you like men... Just not me." His thundering heart felt like it was going to burst, nothing like earlier though. This time it was a very painful feeling.

"I like you! I've just never thought about liking _anyone **that**_ way." They sat at the table, Iruka's face spoke of confusion. "I...I like being with you, and...and now it's all confused. And I don't know what to feel."

"Oh."

"I...I still want to be friends." He looked up at Kakashi with a pleading look on his face. Vaguely wondering when they had become friends. "Could we still be friends?"

"Sure," Kakashi frowned, "Just know my feelings won't change." He said firmly. Iruka started, glancing up from the table to the jounin's face.

"Uh, ok." He fidgeting nervously, unable to look up at Kakashi. The silver haired man sighed, sure it hadn't gone the way he'd hoped but at least Iruka wasn't going to end their tentative friendship.

A few minutes later Kakashi left, Iruka had declared that he _really_ needed to get his work done and he couldn't do it when Kakashi was there. Later in the night, when Iruka's work was finished and he sat, sipping tea at his table a knock sounded on the door. He rose quickly, setting his tea back down on the table and opened the door. One of the ANBU stood there, holding out a folded piece of paper.

"Umino Iruka?" The chuunin nodded, "Here." He took the paper proffered and the ANBU disappeared. Iruka stared confused at the ANBU a moment before closing his door and opening the piece of paper. He read it quickly, a frown forming on his face. 'I'm supposed to meet this person at _that_ restaurant? It doesn't even say who it's from. What is this all about? Well...it couldn't hurt. Next Friday? That's a week from now.' Iruka shrugged to himself. He got ready for bed, slipping between the sheets and drifted asleep with a silver haired jounin on his mind.

The next morning Iruka woke with a start. Images from his dream that night quickly faded from his mind as he got up and showered. His day went as it normally would, however his mind kept drifting towards a certain silver haired jounin and the feelings that had been confessed. He groaned at his desk, the students were working quietly on an assignment he'd given them.

Suddenly a little finger tapped him on the head. He jerked up. One of his students were standing there looking terrified. "Hm? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I...f-finished my work." The little girl handed him her paper, he blinked at her owlishly.

"Good job! You can use this time to study for the test tomorrow." Iruka smiled and she smiled back, reassured and scampered back to her desk. Iruka sighed tiredly and rested his head in his arms. 'What is_ wrong_ with me? I can't stop thinking about Kakashi-sensei. Maybe...maybe I shouldn't hang around him so much. Maybe it's the proximity that's causing my chest to feel so tight.' He glanced out the window. A small sparrow flew by and Iruka sighed again. 'I wish things were simpler.'

After class Iruka was slowly gathering his books. The melancholy feeling had grown worse. A yell brought him out of his musing.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto burst into the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello, Naruto." He greeted with a semi-forced smile.

"Hey, can you take me out for ramen?" He looked pleadingly at his former teacher.

"Sure."

At Ichiraku they sat in their usual spots, their ramen in front of them. Naruto at his at the usual lightening speed and Iruka just poked at his ramen a bit with his chopsticks. Naruto babbled on about his recent fights with Sasuke and whatever else he felt the need to talk about. Iruka listened half heartedly.

"Hmm? Is that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto finally got Iruka's attention. The chuunin suddenly found himself crouched behind a potted plant in the corner of the shop, he glanced around the corner to see Kakashi's lower body walking by the shop. The silver haired man seemed to stop and ponder a moment in front of Ichiraku. He walked by and Iruka let out a sigh of relief. "Eh? Where'd he go? Iru.."

Iruka instantly clapped a hand over the boy's mouth, silencing him. "Shhh!" He glanced at the entrance. Naruto gave him a strange look and the chuunin removed his hand.

"What was that about?" He rose en eyebrow. Iruka blanched.

"Uh, nothing." He glanced around anxiously.

"Eh? It wasn't nothing! What was that? You suddenly disappeared!" He flung his hands in the air for emphasis. Iruka scratched the bridge of his nose.

"Uh, well. I'm kindofavoidingKakashi-sensei." He blurted out.

"Huh? Why would you do that? Did he do something?" Naruto glared in the direction the jounin had gone. Iruka shook his head frantically.

"No, no. It's complicated, I'm avoiding him because of something he said. And before you say anything, he didn't say anything bad!" Iruka exclaimed.

"So he said something good and you're avoiding him? I don't get it." Naruto made his thinking face, the one that makes him look constipated. Iruka grimaced.

"When you put it that way it sounds really silly. I'm not sure how I want to take his words, so I'm avoiding him." Iruka nodded in satisfaction with his answer.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not telling you!" The blonde stuck his tongue out at Iruka's words.

Soon they parted ways still confused about what Iruka was thinking. Naruto was worried about his former teacher, if he went insane then there was no hope for the rest of them. Iruka's strange feeling hadn't dissipated yet and he was even more confused then before. He walked slowly, lost in thought. His brain elsewhere it was no wonder he ran into Kakashi on the street.

"Uh?" He glanced up at the other man, upon realizing who it was he blushed and shifted his gaze to the ground.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi greeted jovially, his eye curved up.

"Hello, um I really need to be going, I have work to do and a lesson to plan, and I need to clean. Um, I gotta go. Good-bye!" Iruka dashed away from the silver haired man without even letting him say good-bye.

"Bye?" Kakashi stood in shock for a moment. 'What was that all about? Have I done something wrong?' He frowned, not sure what had just happened but hoping it wasn't anything too serious.

He continued on his way home. He shut the door behind him with his foot and slipped his sandals off. He took a quick shower and lazed around his house in a bathrobe the rest of the evening.

The next day, bright and early, Kakashi left to meet his team at their usual training grounds. He stalked up silently and was about to make a surprise entrance he overheard Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura talking. The word that caught his attention was 'Iruka-sensei.' He quietly sat in a nearby tree, listening.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Iruka-sensei just up and disappeared! He said that he was avoiding Kakashi-sensei because of something he said. He said he didn't know how to take his words. Whatever that means. He wouldn't tell me what those words were though." Naruto said, nodding.

"Idiots." Sasuke dead panned.

"I wonder what Kakashi-sensei said to upset Iruka-sensei so much!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Me too." Naruto agreed.

"Probably something stupid." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke.

"It was _not_ stupid!" He said, his tone daring any of them to say otherwise.

"GYAH!" They all screamed.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura accused.

"Sorry, I was helping an elderly lady find her nail clippers."

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed.

"What wasn't stupid?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"You suddenly appeared yelling that it wasn't stupid! So what did you mean?" Sakura explained impatiently.

"Oh, What I said to Iruka-sensei." He grinned under his mask cheerfully, remembering just what he had told Iruka but really the kiss that followed.

"What did you say!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm not telling _you_!" His eye curved up cheekily. Naruto howled in frustration.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU BASTARD!" Sakura grabbed onto the blonde to prevent him from attacking their laughing teacher.

After training Kakashi entered his home and plopped down on the couch. He was sitting barely four minutes when there was a knock on the door. He stood quickly and opened the door. One of the ANBU stood there holding out a piece of folded paper. Kakashi took it, closing the door after the retreating ANBU.

He flipped open the note, skimming it quickly. 'I'm supposed to meet them at _that_ restaurant? What the...Friday? Huh, couldn't hurt.' He tossed the paper into the trash after memorizing the time and place.

Kakashi had really begun to worry, a day before Friday, when he would be meeting this mystery person at _that _restaurant. He realized that Naruto hadn't been lying when he said that Iruka was avoiding him, he had quickly begun trying to talk to the other man. Every time Kakashi managed to engage Iruka into a conversation he slipped out of it and dashed away. It was really beginning to get on his nerves.

Hadn't Iruka said that they could stay friends? So why would he avoid him so obviously after saying something like that? Had he changed his mind? Kakashi desperately hoped not. He walked down the street, knowing Iruka would have to pass that way. Surely there was some way that he could get Iruka to talk to him like he had before Kakashi declared his love.

Kakashi caught the chuunin's eye, he was about to go over to him and try to talk but the expression on his face stopped him. Iruka really looked panicked and unsure. Kakashi smiled sadly and waved, walking in the opposite direction. Maybe Iruka just need his space?

* * *

HUZZAH! I finally finished it! XD I was worried for a moment there that I wouldn't get it done for the time I set for myself. (which was today)Here it is! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone...now I need to work on the NEXT chapter! Yay! Thank you to all my reviewers! The twelve seconds you take to say 'update' make me _very _happy! So please REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me!

Warning: Yaoi!

* * *

The next day was a typical day. Kakashi got up, went through his morning rituals and headed over, three hours late, to train and go on a mission or two with his team. Soon enough their missions were finished and the reports written up, Kakashi sent Sakura to hand them in and he headed on his way.

He tried desperately to avoid the missions room, he wanted to stick to giving Iruka the room he needed and ended up peering in the missions room window to secretly watch the chuunin. He sighed in relief when Iruka came into view, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. The jounin watched as the object of his affections smiled at his pink haired student. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped, startled.

"What are you doing?" Gai asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Hmm? Me? I wasn't doing anything." Kakashi turned back to face the green beast, his expression blank.

"Ah, sure you weren't!" He laughed heartily and turned away a moment, clenching his hands into fists, fire blazing in his eyes. 'Damn you Kakashi! I know you're spying on Iruka-sensei and you just reply with that hip and modern attitude!' He spun around suddenly, eyes wide in mock horror. His eyes locked on the window, "Iruka-sensei!"

Kakashi whirled around, panic visible in his eye. "What!" Iruka wasn't at the window, but still at his desk happily working away. The silver haired man glared over his shoulder. Gai chuckled.

"Is there some reason you don't want him to see you doing nothing?" Gai asked with a wink. Kakashi's glared intensified, 'Damn him for being so perceptive.'

"No." He stood calmly on the branch. "Did you want something?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I still have feelings for you, even if I'm courting another!" He posed dramatically, "But if ever you change your mind I will be there!"

"Oh?" Kakashi's eye lit up. Iruka's advice was working better then he had hoped. Thinking back on it if he would have been cruel to Gai and basically broken the other man's heart as he had originally wanted to then Gai would have never been interested in anyone else so soon. And Kakashi would have been stuck with a desperate man longer.

"Yes! I've noticed a lovely youthful woman recently watching me! She seems interested!" He grinned, glint shining even in the shadow of the tree they were standing in. Kakashi forced a grin and patted the other man on the arm.

"Good for you! Now if you'll excuse me I have to make sure Iruka-sensei doesn't get attacked by the rogue ninja kittens. So bye." He made shooing motions with his hands.

"Right! Protect our fellow youthful shinobi in their times of need!" Gai dashed off, probably to 'court' the woman he was speaking of.

Kakashi turned his attention back to Iruka who was still working quietly at his desk. The jounin sighed dejectedly. How could he give Iruka the space he needed when he couldn't even go a day without desperately wanting to at least see the chuunin. He watched, entranced as someone arrived to hand in a mission report and ended up surprising Iruka. He had been working intently, too distracted to notice the shinobi walk in. He sighed sadly, watching those cheeks he longed to hold turn pink in embarrassment.

Iruka apologized and accepted the mission report, smiling and laughing at his own embarrassment. Kakashi leaned both arms on the sill outside the window, sitting with either leg on each side of the branch he was on. He swung them childishly. He noticed how Iruka would check the clock anxiously every so often. He rose a brow in confusion, the jounin knew Iruka never had anything to be on time for outside of his work besides his lunches with Naruto. And Naruto was so tired after the missions that he went straight home.

Soon enough Iruka's shift was over and he headed out, walking quickly. Kakashi watched him for a moment before realizing what time it was. He was supposed to meet that mystery person in a few minutes! He went home to change his uniform to a new one. Naruto had fallen out of a tree and landed on him and he knew that he smelt like ramen now. He took a shower, knowing that he was probably making whoever it was wait for him.

He walked at his usual leisurely pace to the restaurant. He was already ten minutes late, surely whoever it was knew about his habits. So they would be patiently waiting for him, he had no worries about missing him.

The restaurant was a very popular one. Popular among aspiring couple at least. The tables were set up for maximum romantic atmosphere. Whoever this mystery fellow was, Kakashi was hoping is wasn't Gai, was into him. He'd just have to tell them he was interested. The note had mentioned that there were reservations made and to just state his name to the host. The host, a young woman, greeted him at the door.

"Welcome, Do you have reservations?" She asked with a giggle.

"Hatake Kakashi." He replied, following the note's orders. She beamed at him.

"Right this way!" She led him to a table by a window near the front. He could see a tuft of brown hair over the plant dividers. He sat down across from the other man only to discover he already knew him. It was Iruka.

"You're Shinbo!" Iruka blurted, his eyes wide.

"Huh?" Kakashi stared at him confused.

"You, oh you sneaky bastard!" Iruka's eye twitched.

"What?" Kakashi shook his head, "I was supposed to meet some person named Shinbo here.

"Ooooh sure! This was probably some elaborate scheme to get me on a date with you!" He glared at the jounin.

"What? No! I received a note from an ANBU to meet Shinbo here." Kakashi shot back indignantly.

"What? An ANBU gave me the note as well." Iruka blinked.

"I think we've been had." Kakashi said ominously. 'Tsunade-sama!'

"Who would want to set us..on...a...oh." Iruka finally caught up. He was once again hit with the fact that he'd been giving advice to Kakashi on how the jounin could win him over. And Tsunade was trying to set them up! "Tsunade-sama! Ugh."

"Mm." Kakashi nodded while Iruka buried his head in his hands. "Well as long as we're here I might as well treat you to dinner."

"Uh?" Iruka looked up in surprise. The jounin was looking off to the side, anywhere but at Iruka. What was visible of his cheek was pink. Iruka felt a pang of guilt and that strange feeling. He wanted to groan but the guilt made him reply instead, "Oh, thank you."

"No problem." Kakashi gazed at the other man, beaming at his red face. 'Your plan, however obvious went swimmingly, Tsunade-sama.'

They ordered their meals and talked, Kakashi felt like he was going to explode with happiness. Although he didn't show it. Iruka reveled in the comfort of being with his friend again, he hoped desperately that Kakashi wouldn't mention his avoidance.

"Naruto you idiot, that's not how it goes!" Sakura bellowed, hitting the blonde over the head.

"Ouch...Sakura-chan!" Naruto glared at the pink haired girl.

"Look over there." Sasuke said suddenly, pointing to the nearby restaurant. "Kakashi-sensei."

"Hm?" They looked to where he was pointing and sure enough there was Kakashi. The couldn't see much through the window, Kakashi was sitting at a table with another person but they couldn't see who.

"He's on a date!" Sakura exclaimed with a squeal, as much as Kakashi disturbed her he was still her sensei and she was still happy for him. "Who's his date?"

"Let's go see." They followed Sasuke to the window and Sakura peered in. She gaped into the window a moment before ducking.

"It's Iruka-sensei!" She said and the boys scrambled to see as well. Once confirmed they sat below the window sill with blank expressions. "That was...unexpected."

"Mm." They agreed. Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them, they froze. The footsteps came closer and stopped.

"What are you three doing?" Iruka asked, having just come from the restaurant. Kakashi was standing silently behind him, a curious look on his face.

"Uh, well. Um..n-n-nothing! Nothing at all!" Sakura stuttered, smiling hugely and waving a hand.

"R-r-right, we weren't spying on you and Kakashi-sensei at all..Ouch!" Naruto landed face first on the ground, Sakura standing over him with her fist clenched.

"Idiot!" She yelled, Sasuke stared blankly at his former teacher, who had gone red in the face.

"What?" He blurted. "Kakashi-sensei and I aren't...er It's not what it looks like!"

"We're just friends." Kakashi cleared up, his voice sounding a slight bit off.

"Then what were you doing in _that_ restaurant?" Naruto asked confused. Iruka smacked himself on the forehead.

"Tsunade-sama is interfering." Kakashi replied with an air of finality. The genin nodded in understanding even though Naruto had no idea what he meant by that.

"We're sorry Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said with a sugary voice. Sasuke twitched and began walking away, the other two genin hurried after him calling good-byes to the teachers.

"So, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi began.

"Hm?" Iruka turned to face the silver haired man.

"Are you going to keep avoiding me?" He asked with a neutral tone, Iruka cringed.

"I, uh...well."

"I see. It's alright, I'll stay away." Kakashi sighed, "Good-bye, Iruka-sensei."

"Kakashi-sensei, wait." Iruka said, but it was too late. Kakashi disappeared with a silent poof. "Damn it, I didn't mean..." Iruka glared at the spot the jounin had just been.. He rolled his eyes at himself and walked home. Kakashi complicated everything. Messing you up was what he did best, Iruka guessed.

Iruka thought back to days before, when he wasn't friends with Kakashi and his life was normal. When it came to romance, he'd always assumed he was going to find a nice homely woman, get married and have a couple kids. He'd always assumed that was the way is was going to be, that was what was expected of him, right? When he thought about it, he never really wanted kids, he had enough at the academy. He'd never been interested in women either, not since he'd been on a genin team.

Iruka groaned, entering h is home and sitting down on the couch. He thought he'd had everything thought out. Now his world was being turned upside down, it was because of Kakashi. What did he feel for Kakashi? He was his friend, his best friend really. Iruka hadn't had anything but friendly acquaintances since he was young. He liked being with Kakashi, and this last week when he'd been avoiding the jounin, he'd missed him a lot more then he thought he would.

"I can't keep avoiding him, I've been selfish. Just because I'm confused doesn't mean I should confuse him. I'll search him out tomorrow and ask him over for dinner." Iruka said out loud to himself. He felt lighthearted then and went to bed with a smile.

* * *

AHA! Only one more week and then I can hermit myself away and type these stories all day! XD That is my second rhyme today! o.O ANYways, I hope you liked this chapter, I would have had it out yesterday but my friend Thomas came over and yeah...I had only had a couple paragraphs to go too! Yep, so next few days I'm writing my exams. Ugh, and I've got a project due, so I'm pretty sure I'll be late with the next chapter. Thank you for reading, now review :) 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me!

Warning: Yaoi!

* * *

The next day Iruka went through his daily routine. He taught his class absentmindedly, and he was sure he was missing a few students. As soon as the school day was out and he could dismiss his students he had the urge to holler for joy in a very Naruto-like manner.

He hurried home to drop off his things and ran to Kakashi's apartment. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He frowned, thinking of where the silver haired man could be. 'Training of course!' He smacked himself on the head and ran to team seven's usual training grounds. The chuunin glanced around the clearing, finding no one. His brow furrowed he walked back out into the streets. 'Perhaps he was eating with his team at Ichiraku?' He almost ran down the street, ignoring the fact the he must look like a fool at that moment. He arrived at the ramen and stand soon enough and Kakashi's team stood just out front, but there was no Kakashi.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whooped, "Hey, hey!"

"Hello Naruto." Iruka greeted, smiling. "Hello, Sakura, Sasuke." They nodded in greeting.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm? I was looking for Kakashi-sensei. Do you know where he might be?" Iruka replied, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"He was just here!" Sakura exclaimed, suddenly looking around. "I think he disappeared again. Sorry sensei."

"Oh. Alright. He's probably gone home then. I'll see you guys around!" He called, running to the jounin's apartment.

"Bye!"

Iruka ran at full speed, hoping desperately to catch up with the other man. He hadn't been able to get the silver haired man out of his thoughts all day. As much as the idea that Kakashi liked him was confusing and embarrassing, he couldn't let his friend go. He found the jounin walking calmly to his apartment, book in hand.

The jounin suddenly perked up and looked behind him. He spotted Iruka and dodged into a nearby alley. Iruka had a thoroughly confused look on his face for all of two seconds before he launched after Kakashi.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WAIT A MINUTE!" He yelled, hoping he hadn't gotten too far to hear him. He rounded the corner and ran straight into the other man. They fell, rolling over each other. Kakashi made sure to land them with Iruka on top, for his safety of course. They laid like that for a few moments catching their breathes. "Kakashi-sensei, stop avoiding me, please. I don't want to continue this stupidity." He rested his forehead against Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi's hands were on Iruka's back and his legs bent on either side of the chuunin. Iruka's hands clutched at Kakashi's vest, as if they were physically trying to keep him from running away again.

"I'm sorry, I thought that was what you wanted." Kakashi whispered, tilting his head to rest his cheek against Iruka's ponytail. His heart pounded heavily in his chest.

"Yeah, well maybe you should listen to people more. I was trying to say I was sorry for avoiding you. I really am, I was just so confused." He whispered back, then jerked his head up, looking Kakashi straight in the eye. "That's no excuse. I'm sorry. I'm stupid."

"It's alright, no harm done." Kakashi's eye curved up. "Not permanent anyway."

"Idiot." Iruka said affectionately, a smile tugging at his lips. "Would you like to have dinner at my place?" He whispered softly.

"Uh, I'd love to." Kakashi replied, a slight shiver running down his spine from the feel of Iruka's breath on his face, even through the mask he was acutely aware of it. Actually he was intensely aware of every movement the chuunin made, even his chest when he breathed.

"Great." Iruka smiled fully, his eyes lighting up with happiness. Kakashi's face flushed, their position not helping his condition at all. He curved his eye up briefly.

"We could go now, if you want?" The jounin asked. Iruka nodded, still smiling, he moved to get up only to realize how they had been situated on the ground in the alley. His face turned bright red and he stood quickly. Kakashi stood as well, a little wobbly on his feet but nothing Iruka would notice, he hoped.

"Ah, let's go." Iruka declared turning to exit the alley but in his hast his foot caught on a rock and he tripped. Too fast to see, Kakashi appeared in front of the other man and caught him.

"Careful." The silver haired man quipped, his eye curved up.

"Um. You can let go of me now." Iruka said, blushing. Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"What if I don't want to?" He whispered teasingly, Iruka looked up at him, panicked. "Ah ha ha, I'm just kidding." He reluctantly let the younger man go.

"Let's go." Iruka coughed, turning around slowly this time. They headed to Iruka's house in an awkward silence. Once they arrived Iruka quietly asked the jounin to sit on the couch while he began to prepare dinner.

"Do you need any help. I'm not that useless in the kitchen." Kakashi offered, not having sat down yet.

"N-no, it's alright, I've got it." Iruka replied, "Go sit, I shouldn't take too long."

"Alright." Kakashi sighed and did what he was told, his eye roaming once again to all of the pictures in the room. He smiled softly at all the images of Iruka's classes and how much he seemed to adore them. Iruka was actually really amazing, he taught full classes of aspiring shinobi everyday. Kakashi didn't want to think about what it would be like to teach the young ones who didn't know anything yet. He shuddered, he had enough trouble with the ones who were already out of the academy.

He fidgeted on the couch nervously. He heard Iruka bustling about the kitchen, cursing every so often, making the silver haired man smile. Finally Iruka emerged, thankfully composed and unharmed. He grinned at the other man.

"Dinner is ready!" He declared happily. Kakashi's eye curved up and he relocated himself to the kitchen table. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Iruka set a plate in front of the jounin before sitting down with his own. Kakashi removed his mask and left it down as they ate. He noticed the glances he received from the chuunin, but decided not to mention anything. He'd made the other man uncomfortable enough as it was. "This is very good!"

"Thank you!" Iruka beamed, he was feeling much more at ease with Kakashi every minute. He felt honored to see the jounin's face, to have Kakashi willingly show him his face. He wasn't sure why though, he should feel strange about it shouldn't he? He shouldn't be so content to have the silver haired man feeling the way he did about him. He shouldn't be so carefree with this man. It was better then feeling guilty for avoiding him at least, even if he had the strange feeling deep down.

If he really thought about it, which he hadn't until this point, that strange feeling deep down inside of him wasn't unpleasant, but really it felt kind of...nice. That thought made him freeze and consequently choke on a piece of chicken. He started coughing and Kakashi leapt out of his seat, hitting the chuunin on the back, sending the piece of chicken flying.

"Fwaah!" Iruka gasped and burst into breathless giggles over his stupidity.

"Are you alright? Iruka-sensei? Why are you laughing?" Kakashi asked seriously, looking deeply concerned.

"I'm so ah ha ha, stupid!" He wheezed. "Remind me never to think deep thoughts when eating. I could have killed myself! And what a way to go."

"Eh heh heh, yeah." Kakashi agreed nervously, "That wouldn't look so good on your tombstone."

"Ha ha! It'd say: Umino Iruka, Killed himself with a piece of chicken!" Iruka declared, still chuckling. "Ah haa... Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. You saved my life!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I did, Eh heh heh." The jounin scratched the back of his head, his eye curved up and Iruka beamed. When Kakashi opened his eye again Iruka was looking at him seriously. "What is it...Iruka-sensei?"

"Kakashi-sensei..." Iruka whispered, he wrapped his arms around the jounin's back and pressed his cheek onto Kakashi's shoulder, facing away from him. "Thank you, you know for everything." He breathed.

"Ah...mm." Kakashi carefully slid his arms around Iruka, pulling him closer. His heart pounded faster in his chest, Iruka wasn't pulling away so he pulled him even closer, flush against himself so that he was half sitting in the air. Iruka stood, slowly righting them and making it much more comfortable for himself. Kakashi, taking it as a sign Iruka wanted to break out of their hug, began to take his arms back from around Iruka. The chuunin tugged him closer however, stopping his movement. "I-Iruka..."

"Mmm." Iruka began a subtle swaying motion, not exactly sure what he was doing himself and hoping Kakashi wouldn't question it either. And thankfully he didn't. Kakashi closed his eyes and swayed with Iruka, enjoying the smell and feel of the other man. He didn't know why Iruka was acting this way, but he wasn't going to give up on an opportunity to hold him. "...'Kashi?"

"Hmm?"

"I should probably get the chicken off the wall." They pulled apart, reluctantly on Kakashi's part. He was a fool to think Iruka was going to say he loved him back. He put their dishes in the sink, after taking the food off of them. They were just about done their meal anyway. Iruka cleaned up the mess on the wall and grinned at the silver haired man. He smiled back softly and pulled his mask up again.

"I should probably go now." He said, heading for the door. He put his sandals and vest back on. To get one last glimpse of the other man he looked back. Oh how he wanted to go sweep Iruka up in his arms and kiss him breathless. "I'll see you later."

"Tomorrow?" Iruka asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Tomorrow, bye."

"Bye." Kakashi quickly headed home. He got ready to sleep and flopped onto his bed, a smile gracing his face. He relived the past few hours in his mind a couple times before falling asleep.

The next three weeks flew by quickly, Kakashi and Iruka were good friends. They hung out just about everyday and Iruka would join team seven's training sessions when he had the day off. They were so close, finishing each other's sentences with varying degrees of seriousness, they were just about glued to each other's sides. Team seven began to wonder if they hadn't gotten together.

Kakashi was in high spirits, he smiled all the time and he was scaring his team with his cheerfulness. More then usual at least. Iruka's mood swings seemed to happen less and less. Unless one of his students did something really bad. The other teachers were noticing the change in Iruka as well. He seemed to glow at times and he was almost always smiling. However his smiles would brighten and broaden every time Kakashi was near or popped into his classroom to say hello. Things were calm again in Iruka's life, but he still hadn't figured that strange feeling out yet.

* * *

HA! Finished, oh yeah. This chapter took _way_ too long to finish! Ugh. The computers in my house were all down for the past few days and I was _dying_ without them. Thankfully I saved all my stories to a floppy disk or this chapter would have taken me another week and a half to write. ANYway...thank you all for reading and reviewing, so if you would, there is a lonely little purple button down there that needs some love. Review please! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me!

Warning: Yaoi!

* * *

Kakashi sat in his livingroom, bored out of his mind. He'd already re-read his Icha Icha books a few times. His team had already been dismissed from training and they didn't have any missions that day. His fridge was fully stocked and he'd already dropped into Iruka's classroom, twice. He was chased out the second time after he had started moaning about being bored. Iruka had even pelted chalk at him while the children laughed!

So he was bored. Iruka wasn't able to leave his job for another half hour, luckily Kakashi had squeezed a promise out of the chuunin to come over afterwards. He couldn't really start doing anything like training because it takes longer then half an hour to do his kind of training and he didn't want Iruka showing up to an empty apartment. So he sat there with nothing to do.

He stood up to wander his home, stopping in front of his cupboards to open them. He spotted the chocolate syrup and suddenly, he wasn't bored anymore. He opened his freezer hoping to find some ice cream but there wasn't any. Frowning at his lack of things to top with the chocolate syrup he pulled out a plate and sat at his table. He poured the chocolate syrup into it and began dipping his finger in and licking the chocolate off of it. Nothing was going to stop him from having that chocolate.

He was sitting there, amusing himself by drawing designs int eh chocolate. Finally there was a knock on the door and Kakashi leapt up, wiped his face in case of chocolate, and pulled his mask up. He opened the door to find Iruka standing there smiling at him. His eye curved up.

"Come on in!" He chirped and sat back at his table. Iruka joined him, raising an eyebrow at the plate.

"That's what you bought it for?" He asked sarcastically. Kakashi nodded happily, pulling his mask back down.

"I ran out of Ice cream." He explained, dipping his finger back into the chocolate and licking it off. "Want some?"

"Eh...?" Iruka made a face at the plate, eliciting a chuckle from the silver haired man.

"It's gooooood." Kakashi sang, waving his chocolate covered finger. Iruka sighed and dipped a finger in and licked it.

"Fine." He huffed, reaching for more. Kakashi's eye curved up.

They continued eating the chocolate in silence for a while. Kakashi swept up a large amount onto his finger and plopped it onto Iruka's face.

"Gyah! What the hell?" Iruka spluttered and Kakashi laughed. He mock glared at the other man, who was laughing with his eye closed, and swept three of his fingers through the chocolate and smeared it on the jounin's face. Kakashi reacted much the same way as Iruka did, however his arms went flailing and he fell out of his chair.

"This...means...WAR!" Kakashi bellowed and scooped up some chocolate and was about to fling it at the other man but was stopped by a yell.

"Gyah! Not on my shirt! It'll stain!" He held his arms up in front of him for protection.

"Then take it off." Kakashi said, stalking closer.

"But...no! Don't throw the chocolate at me!" Iruka moved to hide behind the table.

"If you don't take it off I'm still gonna through it at you!" Kakashi declared happily. Iruka scowled.

"Well...um...then you have to too!" He said, pointing a chocolate smeared finger at the silver haired man.

"Sure." And in one sweeping motion his shirt was gone. Iruka gulped, he wasn't expecting Kakashi to go along with that, or perhaps he was hoping he would? Kakashi all but leapt on the other man. "Now off with this!" He tugged at the chuunin's shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing! Stop it!" Iruka squirmed away from the crazed jounin.

"Come on, take it off!" He said through breathless laughter.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka cried in outrage.

"I took mine off, now yours!" Kakashi grinned at him and Iruka scowled.

"Fine!" Iruka turned around, to avoid embarrassment from seeing Kakashi's face while he undressed himself. He got his shirt off without getting any chocolate on it and placed it on the hook with his vest. He turned around and got a face full of chocolate syrup. "Gwah!"

"Ah ha ha!" Kakashi poured more into the plate quickly and dipped both hands in. He danced away when Iruka came near, looking for all the world like he was going to strangle the jounin. Iruka scooped chocolate into both of his hands and flung it all at Kakashi, who was trapped between the table and the chair. He tried to escape the airborne chocolate and ended up falling over the chair and still getting the chocolate all over himself.

Iruka walked up to him in concern and ended up getting tackled to the floor. They wrestled there for a while, getting chocolate smeared all over each other. They laughed breathlessly as they rolled on the floor battling for the upper hand. Finally they stopped rolling, Kakashi rested on his elbows above the chuunin, laying almost fully on him. He grinned down at the other man who stuck his tongue out. Their faces were flushed from laughing so much.

Iruka's eyes followed a drop of the chocolate syrup, traveling from under Kakashi's right eye to his chin, almost like he was crying. It dangled perilously from the jounin's chin. Kakashi's heart rate sped up further as he watched Iruka's face come closer to his. The chuunin licked the drop of chocolate off of Kakashi's chin almost making him shudder. Iruka smirked, knowing what he was doing to the other man.

"You're such a _tease_!" Kakashi laughed.

"Let's clean up." Iruka squirmed under the jounin and he stood, lifting up Iruka as well. They went into Kakashi's washroom and began wiping the chocolate off with a damp towel. Kakashi first wiped Iruka down.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei, quit it that tickles!" Iruka laughed trying to stop the jounin from attacking his sides even more. "Give me that."

"I'm not ticklish!" Kakashi declared, allowing Iruka to wipe him down.

"Sure you aren't." Iruka replied sarcastically, however ignoring the challenge and slowly washing the other man. Once he was finished he handed the towel to Kakashi who tossed it into his laundry basket. They walked back into the livingroom area and stopped in shock. Chocolate was smeared all over the floor and splattered on the walls and other furniture. "We're gonna need that towel again."

"I think I have a washcloth too." Kakashi agreed. Ten minutes later they were still at it, scrubbing the sticky substance from the room. There were splatters on the back of the couch as well and Iruka was working at that to get the stain out. It gave him plenty of time to think. He was never good with figuring out his feelings. He caught himself watching Kakashi clean, and that strange feeling welling up inside of him. He decided to stop hiding from it and just pull it out and analyze it. Kakashi looked back at him and smiled cutely, causing that feeling to flutter inside of him. Maybe, maybe it was what Kakashi felt for him. Maybe he loved the jounin back.

"I can't be sure." He whispered, not realizing he'd spoken aloud.

"Hmm?" Kakashi turned back again. "Can't be sure of what?"

"Mmm, never mind." He grinned. He could, he could always give it a shot. Suddenly Iruka felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He finished up with the couch, well to the best of his ability, and joined Kakashi at the table again. "You're going to need some stain remover for your couch. I couldn't get it to completely disappear."

"Ok. Thank you. I'll pick that up later." He replied.

"I have some at my house, I could lend you it." Iruka offered, heading into the kitchen. "Shall I make dinner?"

"That would be great, thank you. I'll help you, if you want." Kakashi stood and followed Iruka into the kitchen. "You don't always have to cook for me."

"I like cooking, so don't worry about it." He was pulling ingredients out of the cupboards and fridge. "Where's the salt?"

"Oh, I'll get it." He returned a moment later, salt in hand. "Here you go."

"Thank you sir. That'll be all." He made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Aw, come on, let me help!" Kakashi whined, puppy dog face in full force. Iruka took one look at it and grinned.

"Nope, but you can watch if you want." He sighed in mock frustration. Kakashi almost bounced on the spot.

"Oh goodie!" Iruka laughed, smacking him lightly over the head.

They talked while Iruka cooked, Kakashi sitting on the counter beside the stove. They talked of many things, from cleaning products to Naruto's pranks. They laughed a lot. Soon enough the food was done and they were eating at the table, continuing their conversation. By the end of the meal Iruka had almost for got the important thing he was going to tell Kakashi. It was the usual time he left Kakashi's apartment and he was standing in front of Kakashi's door, the silver haired man by his side, ready to say good-bye.

"Kakashi-sensei." He said determinedly, turning to face the other man.

"Yes?" Kakashi replied slowly, not sure if Iruka's suddenly serious attitude was a good thing or not.

"Well..." He looked uncertain for a moment before leaning up and kissing the jounin's cheek. Kakashi's eyes widened. "I...I think we should try this."

"Try...?" The silver haired man's heart was racing and his face spoke of great confusion. Iruka sighed in frustration.

"Try...well..." He blushed deeply and looked away for a moment before wrapping both arms around Kakashi's neck and pulling him down until their lips were a mere inch apart. He seemed hesitant, looking into Kakashi's eyes and hoping he'd get the message. He suddenly remembered something. "You still owe me a massage!"

"Wh-what?" Kakashi was thrown off.

"And I never finished giving you yours! Gai walked in and stopped it right there!" He scowled. "I'll have to give you a full one sometime soon. Don't let me forget."

"Ok..." Kakashi was really confused now. Iruka was acting strange suddenly.

"Oh, as I was saying...err...w-would you l-like to um...Oh screw it." He muttered before pressing his lips to Kakashi's. The jounin's eyes widened for a split second before he closed them and snaked his arms around Iruka's waist. He involuntarily made a small noise in the back of his throat. They pulled apart, all smiles.

"Does this mean we're going out now?" Kakashi asked, snuggling his face into the crook of Iruka's neck.

"Yeah." Iruka whispered with a chuckle. Kakashi pulled him in closer, taking a deep breath.

"I'm so happy. I could hold you like this forever." He breathed and Iruka laughed.

"Me too."

* * *

Aww! XD This chapter was si much fun to write! I hope it was good, I don't want it to be anticlimactic or something. That'd be shitty. And look who's early! OH YEAH! ANYways, thank you all for reading and reviewing! Holy crap, I have over 100 reviews! That's a LOT more then I'd hoped for! Thank you ALL! I'm so happy! Now review please! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me!

Warning: Yaoi!

* * *

Iruka went to work the next day with a permanent smile. He never imagined how happy he would be after getting together with Kakashi. He'd never really though about it but those few times he did he'd always imagined it to be awkward. He went through his classes in a happy daze. He missed homework check and didn't even blink an eye when he caught Konohamaru looking through his desk drawers when he arrived.

The children were especially rowdy that day, their teacher not doing anything about it. Just smiling and sighing in his seat, glancing out the window. Soon enough the children were dismissed and he could go home. He sat at his desk, not really realizing that the bell had gone. Suddenly Naruto burst through the door, a panicked look on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei has gone completely INSANE!" He all but roared when he slammed the door shut. "Iruka-sensei! What do we do! We're all going to die!"

"Hmm? Oh Hello Naruto!" He beamed at the blonde, ignoring the look on his face.

"Did you even hear what I SAID!" Naruto cried and Iruka shook his head, his smile never faltering.

"I've been getting that a lot today." He said serenely. Naruto's panicked look returned.

"You too!" He tore out of the school, running for his team mates. "Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan!"

The two mentioned looked up and dove out of the way as he skid to a stop right where they had been standing. "What the hell is wrong with you, Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Iruka-sensei too!" He cried, panting. "He didn't even hear me and I was yelling!"

"I'm not sure of what's wrong with them is really that bad." Sakura said skeptically. "They're happy, leave them alone."

"But they're freaking me out!" Naruto whined, clinging to Sasuke who punched him in the head.

"Get off." Sasuke said, knocking the blonde to the ground.

"Jerk." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the other boy and stood up.

"They'll go back to normal soon enough I think." Sakura said, ignoring the exchange between the boys.

"Hey guys." Iruka greeted, he was on his way to Kakashi's apartment. He had a bag in his hand.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto greeted happily, forgetting that the chuunin was freaking him out a few moments earlier.

"Hello Iruka-sensei, How are you today?" Sakura asked smiling sweetly.

"Really great." He replied, his permanent smile widening a bit.

"What's in the bag?" Naruto asked, poking said bag.

"Hmm? Stain remover, for Kakashi-sensei's couch." Iruka replied, patting Naruto on the head. "We got chocolate syrup on it yesterday."

"Chocolate syrup?" Naruto frowned, "What were you doing?"

"Throwing it at each other." His smile widened further. "Anyway, I've got to go."

"Well, bye then." Sakura replied, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Later Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called after him.

"Bye." Iruka waved back at them, continuing his leisurely walk. He reached Kakashi's apartment and knocked on the door, calmly waiting for Kakashi to open it. His heart sped up a little in anticipation when he heard footsteps. Kakashi opened the door with a flourish and pulled Iruka in, dipping him in a single arm.

"Yo." He greeted. Iruka clutched the silver haired man's shoulders.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka greeted with a laugh. Kakashi's eye curved up and he kicked the door closed and pulled down his mask to kiss the man in his arms. He pulled Iruka back up onto his feat and kissed him again. "Mmm, you're so enthusiastic."

"Ah. I made dinner." Kakashi replied, then scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well actually I burnt dinner, so I went out and got some ramen."

"I see." Iruka said, chuckling at the cute face Kakashi was making. The jounin led him to the table, an arm constantly around his waist. He couldn't believe it was real and so he felt the need to touch him as much as possible. They sat down at the table, eating and talking happily. Soon enough their meal was done and they moved into the livingroom to talk some more. Kakashi turned on his stereo and it began playing some slow music. He smiled at Iruka and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked and Iruka rolled his eyes at the jounin but took his hand all the same. He pulled the chuunin close, swaying them to the music. "I love you, Iruka-sensei."

"I-I'm not sure...if I l-love you, but I really like you." Iruka whispered, clutching the other man closer. He felt the other man sigh and a pang went through his heart. Was Kakashi upset? Iruka held on tighter.

"That makes me so happy." The silver haired man whispered, continuing to move them to the music. "I never dreamed you'd want me back."

"Neither did I, just proves you can't plan life." Iruka chuckled and moved his head from Kakashi's shoulder to look him in the eye. Iruka knew, looking into the jounin's eye, the love he saw there made his heart swell. 'I don't think I deserve his love, but I'll take it if it makes him happy.'

They kept up this routine of meeting up at each other's home and having dinner then talking and kissing for a while afterwards. It lasted about a week. Kakashi was trying to get Iruka to come out and be a little more public with their relationship. Hanging out outside of the comfort of their homes and maybe holding hands. Iruka was shy, he didn't want anyone to know he was with Kakashi, that he liked men, how would the students' parents take it? Would they be ok with it? He was too worried to try. Not to mention Naruto! How would it affect the blonde?

Kakashi and Iruka had met up at the jounin's home and before Iruka could walk into the apartment Kakashi stepped out and closed the door behind him. He reached for Iruka's hand, not letting him pull away this time. Kakashi didn't care who say or who knew that he was in love with Iruka. All he wanted, besides a lifetime with Iruka, was to tell everyone he loved him.

"Iruka-sensei. I love you, and I don't care who knows!" Kakashi said, thought there wasn't much different about the way Kakashi stood or looked there was desperation in his voice. "You're all that matters to me, but we have to come out at some point right?"

"I, Kakashi-sensei, I have a reputation to uphold and I..."

"I'm tired of pretending I don't notice when you pull away from me in public. It hurts me that you're ashamed." Kakashi said, his eye was watering up, threatening to spill over.

"I'm sorry." Iruka's eyes had already spilled over, he didn't know why he felt so incredibly sad, but he knew something was coming that would almost break his heart.

"Talk to me...when you're no longer...a-ashamed of me." Kakashi said, trying to keep his calm. He never expected to be the one to initiate something like this. He leaned into Iruka and pulled down his mask. "I love you." He whispered and kissed the other man. He disappeared when they pulled apart.

Iruka slid down the wall behind him, burying his head in his hands. He sat there, tears running down his face and he was unable to stop them, he sat there for a long while. He snapped out of his thoughts long enough to get up and go home. He went straight to bed.

For the next week Iruka would be at Ichiraku's every night, hoping that maybe Kakashi would show up. He would walk all the way to Kakashi's apartment before turning back and going home. He found himself thinking about Kakashi almost every second of the day. He could over hear the students in his class wondering amongst themselves if maybe Iruka and his girlfriend had broken up. Iruka could just barely hold back his tears. He and Kakashi hadn't really broken up, had they? He continued on, trying his best to conceal his pain.

Iruka met up with Naruto for ramen a few days later, having been so distracted he hadn't had time to take the blonde out for ramen. Naruto was delighted. Iruka met up with him at Ichiraku.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called as he ran up to his former teacher.

"Hey Naruto!" Iruka greeted with a fake smile. He was doing that a lot lately. They talked about many things over ramen. Naruto chattered on about missions, his team mates and that funny snail he saw on the way home yesterday. When he mentioned Kakashi Iruka perked up immediately.

"And, how is Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked, even Naruto noticed something was up with the chuunin.

"Well, he's been 'moping around' as Sakura calls it." Naruto wiggled his fingers in quotations as he said that. "I don't see anything different about him, but Sasuke agrees so I guess she's not just thinking romantically." He shrugged.

"Really? What does she say?" Iruka leaned closer to Naruto, listening intently. The boy finished off his bowl of ramen and Iruka immediately ordered him another one.

"Hmm, she said that he was heartbroken." The blonde shrugged and Iruka looked disheartened. Kakashi was heartbroken, and all he wanted was for Iruka to go public with him. All the jounin wanted was to tell people that they were together.

"Oh." Naruto thanked the chuunin for the ramen and took off. Iruka stayed there for a moment more, thinking over his thoughts. He'd given up Kakashi for his reputation, he rather look good in the eyes of many strangers then the one he...how could he do that?

Iruka shook his head. He was scared, scared of the people who would look down on them, scared of what Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke would think. He was scared of Kakashi and the way the jounin made him feel. But he was terrified of losing him forever.

Iruka paid for the ramen and headed home. Tomorrow he would fix everything, reputation be damned.

* * *

It's shorter then usual! Oh no! Bah, I couldn't continue without ruining the ending! Sorry for the unhappy feelings! Ugh, Maybe I got a little carried away? Also, I'm late, crap, I'm sorry! Time flies when you're friends are bugging you everyday even though you specifically told them **not** to! Thomas, you're forgiven because you brought me pop. Not beta'd!Anyway...thank you everyone who's reading this and to those reviewing as well! Thank you thank you! Now, please REVIEW! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me!

Warning: Yaoi!

* * *

Iruka woke up the next morning with a new resolve. He wished the day would go by quicker though, he had a few classes to teach before he was free to do anything. All through them he was fidgeting and anxious. He just wanted to get out of work so he could go find Kakashi. The day was moving so slowly and he was getting somewhat testy. Finally classes were over and he could go find Kakashi.

The first place he tried was the jounin's apartment. He stood in front of the door for almost five minutes before lightly knocking. He waited a moment and knocked again, louder. He spent almost ten minutes waiting for an answer. None came. He headed off for team seven's usual training area, figuring they must still be training. He arrived a the training grounds and found no one. So he searched around the are as well, even called out their names!

Not feeling very hopeful he wandered around familiar areas. Figures it wouldn't be easy. He decided to head over to Ichiraku's. Maybe Kakashi was there. But before he could get very far he heard someone shout his name. He whirled around. Was it Kakashi?

"Iruka-sensei!" Gai was running towards him. "How nice to see you on such a wonderful day!"

"Oh, Hello Gai-sensei!" Iruka forced a smile. When had been the last time he'd seen this particular jounin? Not including the mission room he'd seen Gai last with Kakashi. He was looking for Kakashi and maybe Gai knew where he was! "Um, I was wondering if you'd know where Kakashi would be?"

"Hmm, he was talking to himself earlier. Mentioned something about a chat in the forest! Before you go, oh wise teacher of the children, I need to ask you for your help." Gai smiled hopefully and Iruka being the nice person he was sighed and agreed to try. Excellent! You see, there is this woman I've been trying to court but she hasn't been responsive."

"A woman?" Wasn't Gai gay?

"Yes, a woman. I've been sending her flowers and candy but she hasn't responded!"Gai said dramatically. Iruka rolled his eyes in good humor.

"It really all depends on the woman. Some women like the traditional flowers and candy and others like you to be more creative with gifts. Some are a little trickier." He replied, relaxing his stance. No need to look like he was about to dash off right?

"Hmm. More creative?"

"Well, it all depends on the woman. I over hear them talking a lot while I'm at my post in the missions room." Iruka blushed at his admittance to eavesdropping. He scratched the bridge of his nose. "It would help me a great deal if you told me who she was."

"Oh. Well, I wasn't sure I should tell anyone." Gai looked around to make sure there was no one around to hear, in a very obvious way that had Iruka trying not to laugh. "Promise not to tell a soul?"

"I promise."

"Her name is Mitarashi Anko." Gai whispered and Iruka nodded. Anko? He'd thought he'd seen her with some flowers one morning. If he recalled correctly she'd had a small smile on her face.

"I see. I think you should ask her out. Casually, for some of her favourite treat. I don't remember the name of it, but I'm sure you would." Iruka smiled at the other man.

"Oh yes, I know." Gai looked a little nervous.

"You'll find out." Iruka corrected and the green beast nodded with an embarrassed laugh. "So, where is it that I can find Kakashi?"

"He would be at..." Gai told him the location he would find Kakashi and Iruka nodded gratefully.

They parted ways, Iruka headed straight for the area Gai had mentioned. As soon as he neared the area he heard muffled voices. Curious, Iruka slowly approached, looking through the shrubs and foliage. He spotted Kakashi and a woman, squinting Iruka could see that it was Kurenai. Confused, Iruka listened and watched for a moment, he strained his ears to catch some of the conversation.

"...I was wondering...you'd like to...me for...sometime." Kurenai was saying. Iruka's heart leapt into his throat. Did she just ask Kakashi to go out with her? He missed Kakashi's low voice, but apparently he'd said something to the negative. "Would you like to go out sometime?" She asked more firmly and he seemed happy. His head nodded and everything! Iruka felt tears brimming in his eyes. Then they hugged.

Iruka dashed out of there, not really paying attention to anything around him. Tears flew from his eyes and he ran. He ran all the way home, barely noticing where he was going. His worst fears had come true. He was too late, Kakashi had moved on. Iruka had ruined everything and now there was not a shred of hope. Kakashi didn't love him anymore. He didn't even have the chance to tell Kakashi that he loved him back, and now he never could.

Brokenhearted he lay in his bed, crying for hours. He'd opened his heart and had ruined it all. Loving Naruto had been something so easy in comparison to loving Kakashi. The boy wouldn't stop being his honorary son, but Kakashi, Kakashi had moved on so easily. The man had come into his life, unexpected and not entirely wanted at first, had wormed his way into the chuunin's heart and then left so abruptly. And it was all Iruka's fault.

A few days later, Tsunade, frustrated with the way things were going for her pet project decided to do something drastic. At first she had done little, had interfered little. But now the once happy couple were suddenly so depressed. It wouldn't do to have them so depressed they couldn't do their jobs properly. Not that she was a romantic sap. She called in Kakashi first and soon she was sitting at her desk, a serious expression on her face with the bored looking ninja standing before her.

"What's wrong?" She started.

"Nothing's wrong." He replied in a bored tone, but she could tell that was a complete lie.

"Liar, what happened? You were so happy before, Naruto was scared out of his mind by your cheerfulness." She stared hard a the man before her, silence reined between them until Kakashi sighed and told her what happened. From how He and Iruka had gotten together to how they had broken up. He didn't want to believe they had broken up. He mentioned how Kurenai had come to him for relationship advice and how he'd neglected to tell her that he wasn't in a relationship anymore. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, she'd have to call in Iruka right away and get this fixed. "Ok, I've got a million things to do, you're dismissed."

She called an ANBU guard to fetch Iruka for her. The guard quickly came back with Iruka in tow, he seemed tired and hopeless but he was trying to appear not so. She stared at the chuunin for a long time before asking what had happened. His eyes had widened and he looked away.

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong, I know you and Kakashi were together." She said, Iruka started. "So tell me, what happened?"

"He..I...we.." He took a deep breath and told her everything that had happened, from Kakashi dumping to seeing him and Kurenai. When he was finished he sank to the floor, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry."

"Iruka...Kurenai was asking Kakashi for advice on how to ask Asuma out." Iruka jerked his teary gaze up to her face. "He was in here a little while ago, looking absolutely miserable."

"A-are you s-sure?" He hiccuped, wanting to believe but scared of getting hurt once again. "She a-asked him out."

"Roleplay. Go find him!" She waved him off with a smile. He wiped his face and nodded, walking out the door. Now he had to find the jounin. He walked slowly down the road, he paused in front of Ichiraku. He was forgetting something.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto launched himself onto the chuunin. Iruka suddenly remembered he was going to take Naruto out for ramen that night as he and Naruto hit the ground.

"Hey Naruto." He patted the genin on the head and picked himself up. Naruto laughed a little nervously. They took their seats at the stand and ordered their ramen. Naruto chattered away and after their meal was finished and Naruto was about to say goodbye, Iruka stopped him.

"Could you do me a favor?" He asked and Naruto rose en eyebrow in interest.

"What is it?"

"Could you get Kakashi here when the Academy is out. I need to speak with him, but don't tell him I'll be there ok?" Iruka asked and Naruto nodded thoughtfully.

"Sure. He'll be here." The blonde promised and waved goodbye. Iruka smiled broadly

"Thanks!" Iruka went on his way, home and straight to sleep. His sleep no longer affected by his depression because he knew Kakashi still loved him and they would be together tomorrow.

Tomorrow came and the day couldn't go by slower. Iruka was antsy to get his classes over and done with so he could go make up, and later make out, with Kakashi again. Even his students noticed his strange mood and took to opportunity to irritate him without getting in trouble. Iruka was too distracted to be able to scold them properly and his students were getting many laughs out of watching Iruka splutter in confusion before growling and moving on.

Finally Iruka could go and he almost ran to the ramen stand, he made sure to slow down right before arriving so he wouldn't seem like he'd run the whole way. He noticed straight away that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were all there, inside and sitting. He took a deep breath and moved the flap away, taking a seat next to Kakashi. The silver haired man turned to face him right away in surprise. Iruka stared into his eye for a full three minutes before greeting him.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei." He said softly, blushing a little.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi replied, just as softly, maybe more so.

"I'm sorry..." Iruka looked away nervously for a moment.

"I see."He said, interpreting Iruka's pause to mean that he was sorry that he couldn't ever be open, or that he was sorry he ever decided to be with him in the first place. His chest tightened painfully.

"I'm sorry I was so scared, and I'm sorry I was such a jerk...and I'm sorry it took me so long..." Iruka looked back up to him and smiled. "...to say that I love you."

"Iruka..." Kakashi's eye was glistening suspiciously. He swept Iruka up into a hug, burying his hand in between Iruka neck and shoulder. He started chuckling, then full out laughing in his joy. Iruka laughed with him, unable to resist his infectious laughter and his heart swelled.

They stood there in the middle of the ramen stand, holding each other close and laughing. Iruka could feel tears starting to fall down his cheeks he was so happy and he knew that Kakashi must be crying as well from the wetness he felt at his neck. He opened his eyes slowly, wondering when he'd closed them in the first place, and tensed. Sasuke, Sakura dn Naruto were staring at him with wide eyes. Kakashi felt Iruka tense and squeezed him gently.

"Hey," He whispered into Iruka's ear, "I'll be beside you the whole time." At those words Iruka relaxed and smiled at the three genin. They pulled apart reluctantly, Kakashi wouldn't let go of Iruka's hand and the chuunin liked it that way.

"Hello, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke." Iruka greeted lamely.

* * *

YES! Finished and posted JUST in time! HA HA! I don't think I've ever posted it right on my due date o.O anyway thank you all for reading and reviewing always! I just hope it wasn't too anti climactic or whatever! Next chapter...AWKWARD! XD Now please REVIEW! XD 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me!

Warning: Yaoi!

* * *

"_Hello, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke." Iruka greeted lamely._

"Hey..." They replied, still staring in shock.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else." Iruka said, "My place?"

"Yeah." They agreed. A few silent blocks later and they were in Iruka's home, sitting in the livingroom. Iruka and Kakashi sat on the love seat and the three genin took the sofa.

"So, are there any objections to Kakashi-sensei and I's relationship?" Iruka asked slowly, watching his former students intently. Sakura was still in shock, Naruto's face was contorted into some strange expression and Sasuke was looking anywhere but at anyone else.

"Iruka-sensei...and...Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura finally managed to squeak out. Iruka grimaced and Kakashi squeezed his hand. "Iruka-sensei? Why did you choose _him_?"

"Huh? Is there something wrong with him?" Iruka asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She spluttered for a moment.

"He's so...lazy and late and _perverted_!" She exclaimed, ok, Iruka thought to himself, so she has a problem with my being with Kakashi himself. He blinked owlishly at her. "I thought you'd find someone..._respectable_."

"Is that you're only objection?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone. He was lightly caressing Iruka's hand in small circles, reassuring him.

"Uh...yeah, but really Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!" She looked at him in confusion and he only smiled and shrugged.

"Naruto, you've been silent..." Iruka murmured, Naruto had to be the one opinion out of the three of them that counted the most. He was his almost son after all.

"Iruka-sensei...you're like my almost father, and I always thought that one day you'd find a girlfriend and settle down that would become my almost mother." Naruto fidgeted and laughed nervously for a moment, "Now I've got two almost fathers..."

"I'm sorry Naruto..." Iruka started but the blonde cut him off.

"It's just so...weird. Just Kakashi-sensei? It's all so weird." He frowned, thinking. "I'm fine with it, you can do whatever you want. You're the same old Iruka-sensei you were before Kakashi-sensei right? Just, don't let him corrupt you."

"So, you're fine with it?" Iruka asked slowly and the blonde nodded. Kakashi rolled his eyes at Naruto worrying about him corrupting Iruka.

"It's just _weird_." Naruto said, looking back at Sasuke and frowned. The brooding teen was looking nervous, well as nervous as he could without showing emotion. "Eh, Sasuke-teme, your dripping sweat on my arm!"

"Sasuke?" Iruka questioned, looking concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hn..." Was his reply and Iruka tensed. Kakashi squeezed his hand and pulled him closer, allowing the silver haired man to rub his back reassuringly.

"Keep calm." He whispered.

"Sasuke..." Iruka tried again and said boy stood suddenly.

"I have to go," They all watched him in concerned and he frowned at them, "I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei it's fine. I have to go."

"A-alright." Iruka waved lamely as he left his house. "What was that about?" They shrugged.

"So uh...you're not going to like...kiss in front of us...are you?" Naruto asked fearfully and Iruka's face broke out into a smile.

"Of course not!" He replied, messing up the already messy blonde hair. He leaned back into Kakashi who smirked behind his mask.

"I wouldn't say that." He said suggestively, slipping his arms around the chuunin.

"Sakura, hand me the newspaper." Iruka said suddenly. She obeyed silently, frowning in confusion. Kakashi watched the darker haired man curiously as he curled the newspaper up. Iruka smiled at him sweetly before hitting him over the head, hard.

"Ow, what the hell?" Kakashi exclaimed, backing away with a laugh, Iruka shook the newspaper in front of his nose.

"Not in front of them!" Iruka squinted one eye at the silver haired man who nodded like a reprimanded child. Naruto and Sakura laughed, earning them a mock glare from their jounin sensei.

"Hey, hey. Shouldn't we leave so they can finish making up?" Naruto questioned the pink haired girl who looked at him funny for a moment before nodding.

"Bye, Iruka-sensei! Bye Kakashi-sensei!" They called as they left. Kakashi and Iruka waved back happily. As soon as the door was closed Iruka set the newspaper down and curled up against the silver haired man.

"I love you." He said, grinning up at the other man. Kakashi pulled down his mask to reveal his content smile.

"I love you too." Kakashi leaned in until their lips were barely touching, "We need to finish making out remember?"

"Mmm... that's not how he meant it...but it works." Iruka replied, laughing quietly. Kakashi chuckled, leaning in further and pressing their lips together. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He kissed the chuunin again, and again. Iruka hummed happily and kissed him back. Kakashi opened up for him right away, allowing the darker haired man to delve into his mouth. Slowly, without breaking the kiss, Iruka pushed the silver haired man back into the couch and straddled him at the waist. Kakashi moaned appreciatively at their new position and slipped his arms around Iruka's neck to pull him closer. One hand yanked out the ponytail from Iruka's hair, letting it fall in disarray over his shoulders and the silver haired man's arms.

"Hey!" Iruka broke the kiss and sat up. Kakashi smiled brightly, running his fingers through the other man's hair.

"It's so lovely when it's out." He whispered, pulling Iruka back down. The chuunin let himself be dragged back down and into the silver haired man's mouth. "Iruka-sensei...?" Kakashi panted, breaking the kiss again.

"Mmm?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" He asked, trailing kisses along Iruka's jaw and sucked on his ear lobe. The chuunin shuddered and gasped for a moment, gripping the silver haired man's shoulders. "So, sensei?" He panted in Iruka ear.

"Huh...what...?" Iruka asked breathlessly, having forgotten what he'd been asked.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Kakashi repeated, looking the other man straight in the eye.

"Uh...Kakashi...I'm..." Iruka looked away nervously and scratched the bridge of his nose, his face was beet red.

"You're not ready...It's alright." Kakashi said with a smile and kissed Iruka on the cheek. "Look at me?"

"Kakashi..." Iruka brought his eyes to Kakashi's and stared, captivated by the love he saw there. He smiled and leaned in again, letting the jounin kiss him breathless.

A few days later Iruka was in the missions room, whistling as he organized reports. He was the last one to leave that day and a little while before he could, Gai showed up. He was grinning hugely, but his eyes held a look of panic. Iruka smiled at him.

"Hello, Gai-sensei." He greeted.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei." Gai greeted in return.

"Is there something wrong?" Iruka asked, raising an eyebrow at the green clad man.

"I took the advice you so graciously offered me last time we spoke and she agreed to a date sometime." Gai rushed out, and then laughed embarrassedly, "But I do not know where to take her."

"Mmm. I see." Iruka frowned in thought, "You could always take her to a casual restaurant..."

"I'd like to lavish her though..." Gai murmured and Iruka choked.

"R-ravish?" He stared at the jounin who was staring at him.

"Ravish?" Gai looked confused and nervous.

"Oh lavish," Iruka laughed nervously and coughed, "I'm sorry, I thought you said...ahem."

"Oh, oh...no harm done!" Gai said cheerfully and Iruka fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well, uh, you could always take her somewhere nice, but not too lavish. You want to be able to impress her further by taking her to more and more impressive places. So I'd say, a movie and dinner, somewhere casual but romantic." Iruka said thoughtfully.

"I'm...I'm a little nervous, I might make a fool of myself..." Gai trailed off, looking away from Iruka who rose an eyebrow.

"Well...oh, you could make it a double date." Iruka said, "Then you wouldn't be as nervous right?"

"Right! That's a wonderful idea...however what couple would join us?" He asked, frowning.

"Kakashi-sensei and I, of course." Iruka replied, frowning a little when he realized he might be rubbing it in his face if they joined him on his first date. "I mean, if you'd like us to."

"If you were there that would be excellent, you always have very good advice." Gai smiled brightly and Iruka blushed. What he said reminded him of how Kakashi had been receiving advice from him, for him. He laughed at the memory now, his advice had certainly worked.

"Thank you, Gai-sensei, what about Kakashi-sensei? Will it be ok if he's there?" Iruka looked at Gai seriously, a touch of concern in his voice, Gai laughed heartily.

"Whatever feelings I still have for my rival are easily dealt with, with the lovely Anko there to distract me you shouldn't worry." He declared gallantly.

"That's really good to hear. I still have to ask Kakashi if he'd like to go, I'm very nervous about going on a date in public with him, so thank you." Iruka laughed and scratched the bridge of his nose in embarrassment, Gai patted his shoulder and grinned broadly.

"Speak with him and I'll speak with Anko, I'll stop by your home tomorrow so that you can tell me where we're going." Gai said loudly, giving Iruka the nice guy pose and disappearing.

"Alright!" Iruka said, grinning as well, putting away the reports and heading to Kakashi's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited, smiling broadly. The silver haired man opened the door and curved his eye up in a smile, his visible cheek turning pink.

"Yo, what're you so happy about?" He asked, grabbing one of Iruka's hands and holding it there.

"Hey, I was wondering..." Iruka started gently pushing Kakashi back into his apartment and closed the door. "If you'd like to go on a double date."

"Date? Like going out in public for a few hours, holding my hand the entire time, in public?" Kakashi asked, pulling down his mask to reveal the wide smile there.

"Yes...a movie and then dinner." Iruka replied and Kakashi's grin turned lecherous.

"Movie? Like in a dark theater where we can make out, in public?" He asked and Iruka laughed.

"Yes...with Gai and Anko."

"Anko?" His eyes widened a little.

"Yes, something wrong?" Iruka frowned and squeezed the silver haired man's hand.

"I always thought she was a lesbian." Kakashi said seriously and Iruka burst out laughing. He laughed to the point where he was leaning on the jounin for support. He calmed down enough to speak finally and Kakashi grinned, chuckling a little as well.

"Ah haaa, but seriously, wanna go?" Iruka asked, speaking through laughter. Kakashi's grin turned to a sweet smile.

"Yeah." He pulled the still giggling man into his arms and kissed him breathlessly.

* * *

Huzzah! I've been saying that too often lately - -; There you have it! Chapter...sixteen... _sixteen_ **holy crap! **I never dreamed I'd get so far! I'm sorry I'm late! My internet was down, AGAIN! And this time we got a whole new internet provider so...yeah took a while. Well, Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and thank you all for reading and reviewing! You guys **rock so much ass! **(That's a good thing.) So...what are you waiting for? **_REVIEW!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me!

Warning: Yaoi!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, after classes Iruka waited at home for Kakashi and Gai to show up. He was in the kitchen, baking some cookies for something to do. Kakashi showed up first. Iruka opened the door for him and smiled widely when he saw who it was.

"Hey!" He greeted cheerfully, standing on his tip toes to give Kakashi a kiss on the cheek. The jounin's eye curved up into a smile.

"Yo. Nice apron." Kakashi said, pointing to the apron Iruka was wearing. It had little pictures of ramen all over it.

"Thank you. Naruto bought it for me a while ago since I like to cook and my old apron was ready to fall apart." He shook his head with a laugh.

"Sounds like him alright." Kakashi remarked, removing his sandals and vest. It was a very thoughtful thing for Naruto to get Iruka, the fact that it had pictures of ramen on it...subliminal message perhaps?

"Cookie?"The chuunin offered, gesturing to the tray on the kitchen counter. Kakashi pulled down his mask and took a bite of one.

"Mmm." He picked up a couple more and sat down on the couch. Iruka laughed and followed him, setting his apron on the armrest.

"I'm assuming you like them?" Iruka asked and Kakashi nodded his head, curving his eye up happily. "That's good, I wasn't using a recipe and I kept modifying the one in my head."

"Hmm?" Kakashi frowned when he saw Iruka's expression change from a lovely smile to a sad frown. "Iruka, what's wrong?"

"I...I'm just worried...a-about Sasuke's reaction the other day. You know it's still bugging me." Iruka shrugged and Kakashi put his arm around the chuunin's shoulders.

"How about I talk to him, I can get him to talk to you about it." The jounin offered, smiling hopefully. Iruka's face brightened up.

"Thank you, I would feel a lot better if I could talk to him." He snuggled into Kakashi's side and kissed the other man's cheek. "I love you."

"Mmm I love you too." He replied, catching Iruka's lips in a slow, languid kiss. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They pulled apart reluctantly so Iruka could answer the door.

"Hello Iruka-sensei!" Gai greeted enthusiastically. Iruka smiled and moved out of the way for him to enter.

"Hello, Gai-sensei. Have a seat." He greeted in return. Gai nodded happily and took a seat on the sofa chair next to the couch. Kakashi waved lazily, having pulled up his mask when Iruka stood up, his content smile was hidden.

"Hello, Kakashi." Gai said, smiling broadly. He felt very good that day, just seeing Kakashi and knowing then that his feelings for the silver haired man were really dissipating made his day.

"Cookie?" Iruka brought the plate of cookies into the livingroom, setting it onto the coffee table after Gai took one. "So what was Anko's answer?"

"Well, she was surprised, but she agreed." He replied, taking a bite of the cookie. "Mmm, these are really good!"

"I'm glad you like them!" He said happily. "Kakashi agreed as well. So, where are we going to go? What movie should we see?"

"I was thinking that for dinner we should go to that new place. Down the road from Ichiraku." Gai said, enthusiastically waving his hands. When Iruka nodded with a grin he smiled hugely, proud that he'd come up with a perfect place.

"Sounds good, and the movie?" Iruka asked, frowning at the silver haired man with his visible eye closed and poking Kakashi in the side to make sure he wasn't sleeping. He twitched and peeked at Iruka. The chuunin just smiled brightly while Gai continued to scratch his chin in thought.

"The one that just came out." He said the title, "It's supposed to be a comedy." Kakashi shrugged and Iruka's eyes lit up.

"Is that the one that's subtitled because it's in English?" He asked excitedly, the silver haired jounin shifted a little away from Iruka.

"Er...yes?"

"I've been dying to see that one! Sound good, Gai-sensei?" He turned to the green clad ninja who was _still_ scratching his chin. Iruka was beginning to think he'd gotten some kind of rash on it. He finally nodded and stopped scratching, using that hand to give Iruka a thumbs up sign. "Excellent. So we'll meet you at the restaurant Friday night?"

"Yosh! I shall bring the lovely, youthful Anko!" He said loudly.

"And I'll bring Kakashi. Good, We'll see you then!" Iruka waved cheerfully as Gai went out the door. He turned back to Kakashi who was looking at little weary. "Oh it'll be fine!" He swatted the silver haired man's arm and crossed his own as he sunk back into the couch.

"I don't doubt that." Kakashi replied with a happy curve of his eye. "Just...Gai..."

"Shut up." Iruka laughed at Kakashi's shudder. "It'll be fun."

"Mmm, you know what I'm thinking?" The jounin asked huskily, trailing a finger up Iruka's leg.

"Will I have to hit you for it?" Iruka dead panned, raising one of his eyebrows skeptically.

"Ahem, no. I was thinking I still owe you a massage..."

"Oh...right." Iruka blushed.

The next day, Tuesday, after Kakashi had trained his team into the ground, he asked Sasuke to stay back for a minute. He started the conversation straight to the point.

"What was with your reaction?" He asked as soon as the other two had left.

"My reaction to what?" Sasuke asked blankly, his expression blank, but Kakashi caught the look of panic in his eye.

"That night when Iruka-sensei and I came out." Kakashi replied, rolling his eye. "He's all worked up with worry, trying to figure out why you reacted that way. So tell me."

"No." The teen began to walk away from Kakashi but the silver haired man appeared in front of him.

"I won't let up. Tell me." He watched Sasuke's reaction to his words, looking beneath the underneath to try and figure out the best way to get him to talk. "Is it...embarrassing?"

"Hn." Sasuke looked away, his cheeks flushing for a second.

"Mmm. Would you rather just tell Iruka-sensei? You know he's accepting and he won't laugh at whatever it is."

"Fine." The genin bite out, glaring at his teacher.

"Great! I'll take you there right now." He dragged Sasuke all the way to Iruka's home and stayed there while Sasuke knocked on the door and up until Iruka answered it. He gave the chuunin a quick cloth covered kiss before vanishing. Iruka stood there, frowning for a moment before diverting his attention to the teen standing before him.

"Hello, Sasuke. Come in, would you like some tea?" He greeted, moving out of the way for Sasuke to enter.

"Sure." He replied, not looking happy at all to be there. They took their tea and sat on the couches, sipping in silence.

"So, Sasuke, what brings you here?" He asked, knowing full well why but not wanting to scare the boy off with a sudden question.

"My reaction the other day." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes at Iruka's acting.

"Oh. You're going to tell me what happened?"Iruka asked, an almost hopeful look in his eye.

"When I saw you two...together I...I imagined that it was me and...uh, I was mostly reacting to that. I never really thought of being...like that...before." He said at a length and taking a deep breath afterwards, almost as if he were preparing to get laughed at.

"Oh, you mean you saw yourself with Kakashi?" Iruka started and Sasuke choked.

"N-no! S-someone my age." He looked away with a blush and Iruka smiled.

"I see, sorry, and you've never really thought of yourself as being gay?" Sasuke nodded, "Well, just know that we, Kakashi and I, will support you." Iruka smiled brightly, the teen stood to leave, having given his explanation and just wanting to go home and brood. Iruka pulled Sasuke in for a half hug, awkwardly patting the teen's shoulder.

"Hn." Sasuke left. Iruka turned around and almost bumped into Kakashi.

"Yo." He greeted, pulling Iruka in close and pulling his mask down.

"Hey." Iruka greeted lamely, leaning in for a kiss.

"So, what was it?" The silver haired man asked with a sheepish grin. Iruka just laughed.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Well, no." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "He figured I'd laugh at him."

"Seeing us together put an image in his head and he didn't think of himself as gay." Iruka rolled his eyes, thinking back to how he'd never really thought of himself as gay either. Funny to find something in common with Sasuke.

"Ha ha, I always knew he was gay." Kakashi chirped. "Some people are just obvious."

"Like Anko?" Iruka dead panned.

"Er...well, she could be bi, like Gai!" Kakashi said seriously. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, but not everyone is obvious you know!" He said, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, I know." The silver haired man replied, sitting next to Iruka and nuzzling his cheek. "I only had hopes about you."

"Mmm...who do you think Sasuke has a crush on?" Iruka asked, turning to look at Kakashi instead of the floor.

"He said he has a crush on a boy?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Well, no, he just implied it." Iruka replied, leaning in a little closer and resting his chin on Kakashi's shoulder, causing the jounin to do the same.

"I...haven't a clue." He chuckled, his warm breath tickling Iruka's ear.

"Aw, well." The chuunin tried to shrug, hard to do with someone's head resting on your shoulder. He started tugging down Kakashi's mask, which was bunched up around his neck. The silver haired man chuckled into his ear again, making him shudder.

"Are you trying to undress me, sensei?" He whispered huskily, shifting his legs to make them more comfortable and ended up sitting on Iruka's lap.

"Maybe..." Iruka whispered back before licking Kakashi's now exposed neck. The silver haired man shuddered, mentally reminding himself to calm down and just go with the flow, _not_ take the lead.

They ended up making out for a long time, well into the night. Kakashi left Iruka's home amongst many apologies for keeping him so late. He just laughed them off and continued home, smile still plastered to his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, next chapter should be the date! And if you're wondering who Sasuke has a crush on, stop wondering because I never plan to tell you! XD Use your imagination with that one. (This chapter was unbeta-ed so sorry if it sounds kind of weird in some parts or the spelling mistakes!) And OMG I'm so sorry I'm late! I was having writers block with this story. I can almost guarantee you that from here on out I am going to have a lot of trouble with this story, but I won't give up! I will finish this story! Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing! So now that you're finished reading, REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me!

Warning: Yaoi!

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I was attempting to take the work load off of Tish's shoulders, because she was getting annoyed with my constant pestering, and I had Thomas be my beta, but our brainstorming styles clash so it didn't work at all. So then I had Tish be my beta again and I was in major writer's block and I was feeling depressed over my skills. Well, enough of my complaining, Here is the next chapter!**

To Kyree: The only reason I have Kakashi and Iruka addressing each other as 'sensei' is because they do so in the Japanese anime.

* * *

Iruka sat in his kitchen, fingering the dress shirt he was wearing. He'd chosen something that would work for somewhere casual and wouldn't look out of place somewhere formal. He was waiting around for Kakashi to show up, and was worried that the silver haired man wasn't even going to show. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Finally!" Iruka groaned out loud, walking to the door. He opened it and was greeted by a very amused Kakashi. "Hello."

"Were you waiting for me?" He asked, a clearly visible smirk under his mask. Iruka rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Let's go." The chuunin grabbed Kakashi's hand, realizing just then that Kakashi wasn't wearing his gloves, he looked over the silver haired man and grinned. He hadn't worn anything really remarkable, but Kakashi wearing civilian clothing was remarkable thing on it's own. "You look good."

"Thank you. You do too." He replied, quickly pulling his mask down and kissing the other man. "Shall we?"

"Yes." They walked, hand in hand, to the restaurant. Iruka had no doubts that Gai and Anko would already be seated by the time they arrived. Gai had a knack for making sure someone was on time if he wanted them to be, With the exception of Kakashi, the silver haired man had built up an immunity to Gai's...oddities.

They spotted the pair easily, Iruka waved as they approached. Greetings went all around as Kakashi and Iruka sat down across from each other, Gai and Anko were in much the same position. Silence ensued for a few minutes while they all glanced around nervously at each other, except for Kakashi, he just looked bored as usual.

"So, um...we've had a lot of downtime lately." Iruka commented, breaking the silence.

"A time of peace in which we can enjoy our youth to its fullest!" Gai stated enthusiastically. Anko nodded.

"I haven't had a mission in a few months already." She added, the other two nodded in agreement. Iruka looked over at Kakashi who was unusually silent, he tried to shrug it off.

"It's times like these that I'm grateful I have a steady place in th Academy." He said.

"Yes, I have had much time to train with my youthful students!" Gai declared, grinning.

"I haven't seen Naruto in a while, do you suppose he's still a little freaked out by our relationship, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked, smiling a little.

"Mmm, they've all been a bit strange around me whenever your mentioned." The silver haired man shrugged.

"Your students are not comfortable with your relationship with the youthful Iruka-sensei?" Gai asked.

"Your students know?" Anko asked.

"Uh, yeah." Iruka scratched the bridge of his nose embarrassedly.

"They were witness to our reconciliation." Kakashi said offhandedly.

"Well, if I would have taken you away from where people could hear then that would have been pointless, considering what our fight had been about." Iruka rolled his eyes.

"You had a fight about keeping your relationship private?" Anko asked, raising an eyebrow and Iruka nodded.

"Iruka would you join me to the washroom." Kakashi asked suddenly, standing up.

"Can't you go by yourself?" He retorted, a amused look on his face.

"You know gays always go to the washroom in pairs! Come on." Kakashi all but dragged the chuunin with him.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! What the hell?" Iruka hissed as he was dragged along. They finally entered the washroom and Kakashi pushed the other man up against the wall, whispering in his ear.

"They can't have a proper date with us around, and I want to spend my last day for three weeks with you alone." He said, his words becoming huskier as he finished the sentence.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka stared at the back of Kakashi's head in the reflection of the mirror across from them. He watched as his reflection flushed and Kakashi pulled his mask down to lick his ear. "What do you mean? A-are you going on a mission?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow." Another lick and Iruka shuddered, clutching at Kakashi's back.

"W-we should let them know w-we're leaving. Uh." Iruka was fighting against his lust, trying desperately to not give in and do _that_ right there. "Kakashi stop."

"We're leaving?"

"We're going to my house," Iruka rolled his hips against the silver haired man's, " To finish this in bed."

"Oh?" Kakashi stared at the chuunin, wide eyed. Iruka smirked.

"Mmm hmm, now go out there and tell them we're leaving." He smiled as Kakashi pulled away and left the washroom. 'I don't think I could keep myself from blushing.'

Kakashi slipped out of te washroom and stealthily walked up to the table where Gai and Anko were. They were leaning over the table, speaking in whispers, the occasional giggle was all that could really be heard nearby. Kakashi smirked and greeted them.

"Yo." He jerked a thumb to the exit, "Iruka and I have to leave now."

"Alright, see you around!" Anko called as Kakashi walked back to the washroom. Gai called something loud and youthful that doesn't need to be quoted as well.

Kakashi entered the washroom, grabbed Iruka by the waist and teleported both of them into the chuunin's bedroom.

"Now where were we?" He asked huskily, pressed Iruka down onto the bed.

"Ah, I think it was right about here." He rolled his hips against Kakashi's, eliciting a moan from the older man.

"Oh yeah, right there."

The next morning Iruka's alarm clock went off, signaling that it was time for him to get up and get ready for school. He didn't feel like getting up though, there was a comfortable weight settled on him in the form of a silver haired jounin. He smiled down at the mop of silver on his chest, not even able to blush over what had happened that night. He laid like that for a few minutes longer, replaying what had happened a few times before attempting to get up. He felt a twang in his backside and cringed, Kakashi lifted his head and smiled.

"Morning." He greeted, nuzzling Iruka's chest.

"M-morning." The chuunin replied, shifting around so he could look straight into Kakashi's face. "I love you."

"I love you too." They grinned at each other and Iruka began to get up and get dressed. "You know, my ass still hurts."

"You asked for it." Iruka rolled his eyes and turned away, not letting the jounin see his smirk. So his ass was stinging, at least he'd given the other man a good smack to leave him sore for a while too.

"And when did I do that?" Kakashi drawled, rolling over on his side.

"Y-you know! When you said...please sensei." Iruka flushed darkly, glaring at the silver haired man when he began to laugh.

"You mean..._please sensei_...m?" Kakashi repeated himself, causing Iruka to flush even more if that were even possible. He attempted to ignore the jounin as he finished getting ready. However, as he headed for the front door Kakashi appeared in front of him in all his naked glory.

"What about my good-bye kiss?" He asked, the ends of his mouth twitching up into a smirk.

"Good-bye dear, don't be late for your mission, I'll see you in three?" Kakashi nodded, "Three weeks." He smiled almost shyly and slowly edged up to the silver haired man and pressed their lips together. Kakashi slipped his arms around Iruka's shoulders, enveloping him and kissing him thoroughly.

"I'll miss you." He whispered, serious now.

"I'll miss you too, be careful." Iruka replied, his hands still firmly clasped around Kakashi's waist.

"I will." He kissed the younger man, slowly, savoring their last few minutes together.

"I-I made an extra key for you, i-if you want it to, you know, come by whenever, it's on the key rack by the door. Um.." Iruka trailed off.

"Thank you." Kakashi replied, gazing adoringly into the chuunin's eyes.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Iruka hurried out the door, nearly forgetting his bag with all of the school work. He nearly ran down the streets in an effort not to be late. He did take the time to stop and greet Gai on the way there. He was probably on his way to the training grounds to train his students.

"Good Morning, Gai-sensei!" He called and Gai waved back enthusiastically.

"Good Morning Iruka-sensei! Thank you very much for setting the double date! The youthful Anko has agreed to a second date!" He replied.

"That's great!" Iruka replied waving again as he continued to the school. Once he got there he set up the classroom and sat at his desk, waiting for the bell to go. He must have sat there for about five minutes before there was a sudden cloud of smoke in front of him,

"Yo." Kakashi greeted, his eye curving up happily.

"Yo." Iruka repeated dumbly. "Aren't you going to be late?"

"Nah, I had to come and ask you something first." He replied.

"Oh?"

"I was thinking, why not get married." Kakashi said, leaning on the desk.

"M-married?"

"Yeah, we'll sign some papers, I'll move into your house. We'll sleep in the same bed every night." He leaned forward as he said that, his voice deepening. Their faces were almost touching, "We don't actually have to have an actual wedding, I just want to have physical proof of our love, commitment. Plus it would be cheaper and easier if we lived together."

"Well," Iruka smiled at the chuckling man, a warmth settling in his chest that made him want to get up and squeeze the silver haired man as tight as he could, "I don't think there is anyway I could say no to that."

"I love you." Kakashi said, sounding a little relieved, and pulled his mask down.

"I love you too." Iruka replied as their lips met in a sweet kiss. Kakashi disappeared then, leaving Iruka there, leaning up in his desk and a faint blush on his cheeks. His lips were still parted as his students began to file in, they gave him strange looks as they sat down. It took him a few moments to realize he must've looked a little funny. He grinned at them, on a complete high over what Kakashi had asked. The children saw this look and anticipated one of those days when Iruka would be super nice.

"Good-morning! Get out your homework, I'm coming around to check if you have it done!" He said, still smiling like he wasn't really there.

The class groaned.

* * *

And there you have it! The last chapter of Love Story! That's a gay title eh? XD I couldn't think of anything else. ANYway, yes this is the end! No more after this! I'm so amazed I even finished this! Really, be proud of me! I've never finished such a long story before! I hope I didn't leave any gaps in the plot or whatever, and now I need to go work on Harry Potter and the Foreign Guard! Ugh, that one has quite a bit to go yet. Please REVIEW! I'd love to hear what you thought of the whole story and stuff! And I'd like to thank everyone now for sticking with this and reading and reviewing! It still blows me away every time I look at the number of reviews! You love me, you really love me! YAY! 


End file.
